Code Geass R3: Suzaku of the Last War
by wyatt1993
Summary: Two months after the Zero Requiem and assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia, the world is at peace until that peace is shattered by a new Superpower "Xylvania of Germany" comes out of its hiding place for their last war. Suzaku Kururugi, Leader of the Black Knights Known as Zero must protect Nunnally, the empress of Britannia and stop this war.
1. Story Info

**Japanese air date: November 15, 2008 - September 25, 2009**

 **English air date: June 6, 2009 - March 19, 2011**

 **Episodes: 50**

 **Writer: Ichirō Ōkouchi**

 **Director: Gorō Taniguchi**

* * *

Two months after the Zero Requiem and assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia, The UFN, The Black Knights, E.U., and the Holy Britannian Empire are enjoying a time of peace from the war. Suzaku Kururugi, Known as Zero, leader of the Black Knights has a struggling time with his new life while serving as the protector of the 100th Empress of Britannia Nunnally vi Britannia, Lelouch's younger sister. Suzaku still has doubt that Lelouch is dead. Or isn't he? And worst still, he has nightmares of his dead girlfriend, Euphemia li Britannia.

During that time, the peace has shattered when a terrorist group "Neo-Chinese Federation" began a series of attacks across the United States of China, and another group Called 'Einsatz' disguised as Black Knights led by three Zeros open fire at the school festival Ashford Academy, which the event is known as the 'Ashford Academy Massacre'. A Cult known as the Armageddon of Geass, the remnants of Charles zi Britannia's Geass order led a mysterious teenage boy known as G.G., plans to bring vengeance to Britannia. Meanwhile a secret Superpower known as "Xylvania of Germany", an ex-E.U. Country Member has been planning a new war with Britannia, The Black Knights, UFN, and E.U. with the help of an Elite unit called the Goliath Knights, a group of super soldiers created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein IX, a Britannian Scientist who is linked to Lelouch and Nunnally's past.

* * *

 **Characters:**

Suzaku Kururugi/ Zero

Nunnally Vi Britannia

Akito Hyuga

Leila Malcal

Lelouch vi Britannia/ White Zero

Oldrin Zevon

Orpheus Zevon

Kallen 'Stadtfeld' Kōzuki

C.C.

G.G.

 **Holy Britannian Empire:**

Schneizel el Britannia

Cornelia li Britannia

Marrybell mel Britannia

Laila la Britannia

Carine ne Britannia

Castor rui Britannia

Jeremiah Gottwald

Pollux rui Britannia

Augusta Henry Velaines

Claudio S. Darlton

Kanon Maldini

Anya Alstreim

Gino Weinberg

Nonette Enneagram

 **Goliath Kn** **ights:**

Clovis la Britannia

Shin Hyuga Shaing

Bismarck Waldstein

Euphemia li Britannia

Mao

Gaudefroy du Villon

Shirley Fenette

Diethard Ried

Takeshi Nagata

Rolo Lamperouge

Michele Manfredi

Johanne Fabius

Gao Hai

 **Xylvania of Germany:**

Kaiser Alucard Tepes Vlad III

General Karsten Rader

Dr. Grigori 'Igor' Rasputin

General Zetta 'Zug' Zimmermann

Lieutenant Colonel Frau Irene Engel

Second Lieutenant Hans Winkle AKA 'Bubi'

Brigadier General Jan Meer

Vice Admiral Augustus Lichtman

Group Captain Richter von Richthofen

 **Neo-Chinese Federation:**

Eunuch Rén jī

Colonel Heilong

General Fong

 **The Order of the Black Knights:**

Kaname Oghi

Kyoshiro Tohdoh

Kento Sugiyama

Yoshitaka Minami

Shinichirō Tamaki

Nagisa Chiba

Li Xingke

Zhou Xianglin

Hong Gu

Rakshata Chawla

Mutsuki Minase

Ichijiku Hinata

Gilbert G.P. Guilford

Ayame Futaba

 **Ashford Academy** :

Rivalz Cardemonde

Milly Ashford

Nina Einstein

Sayoko Shinozaki

Sophie Wood

Eric Kaufman

Stephan Kliegel

Erich Cleitman

Miya I. Hillmick

 **United Federation of Nation:**

Kaguya Sumeragi

Empress Jiang Lihua AKA 'Tianzi'

 **Europia United (W-0):**

Claus Warwick

Pierre Anou

Sarah Danes

Olivia Reuel

Oscar Hammel

Ryo Sayama (Before joining the Black Knights)

Yukiya Naruse (Before joining the Black Knights)

Ayano Kosaka (Before joining the Black Knights)

Ashley Ashra

Sophie Randall

Joe Wise

Anna Clément

Kate Novak

Ferilli Baltrow

Hilda Fagan

Chloe Winkel

 **C's World:**

Charles Zi Britannia

Marianne Vi Britannia

 **Einsatz:**

Andrea Farnese

Ioan Malcal

Troy Becket

Gregory James Knight

Dietrich Sorensson

Shōgo Asahina 'AKA' The Phantom

 **Russia:**

Anastasia Nikolaevna III

 **Greece:**

Spyro Zeno

 **Israel:**

Moses Bloch

 **Other Characters:**

Genbu Kururugi

Mrs. Kōzuki

Mrs. Stadtfeld

Andrew Fenette

Erica Fenette

Caesar Bonaparte

* * *

 **This is my Third season if we go back in time to November 2008 in Japan to create a Third season for 50 episodes**


	2. Prolouge: The Nightmare of an Empress

**Prolouge: The Nightmare of an Empress**

* * *

"In a dark and eerie mansion, a young girl was running through a dark hallway. A darkness shadow with glowing red in its eyes, and with vampire-bat like teeth. "Empress Nunnally ... " It spoke out in a deep voice. Then she saw a body on some stairs. The body looked like her mother, Marianne vi Britannia. She was laying facedown, in a pool of blood riddled with bullet holes. "Mother?!" She said to the body. Then it spoked "My daughter ... please don't cry ... you'll be alright ... " "Mama!" She shouted, then saw turned around and saw twelve figures in armor.

She ran again but she tripped down to the ground. She turned her head up, and saw her brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was in his emperor's uniform, still stained with blood from his own assassination. "Big Brother?!" She screamed. Lelouch turn to her and said "Yes... I... I destroy... the world... and create it... anew."  
"No! Don't leave me like this Lelouch!" Nunnally shouted out. Lelouch then smiled at her "I thank You. I Love you little sister." He then disappeared into the darkness. "Nunnally tried to get up, but then some big hands grabs her hair that turns her around to she a tall man with vampire-like teeth, and is about to bite into her neck.

"Nunnally then screamed in horror just as he lodge down into her neck. She screamed just as she opened her eyes from her sleep. She then burst into tears and cries. "Nunnally?" a voice said. The door opens and Cornelia walk into her bedroom to comfort her. "I didn't mean to wake you up." she spoke softly. Suzaku taking off the Zero mask walked inside the bedroom where Cornelia and Nunnally are. "Cornelia! What happened here!' Suzaku asked. "Nunnally had another Nightmare." Cornelia answered.  
"Its alright Nunnally." Cornelia said talking off his mask and sitting down on the bed next to her and took her into her arms, letting her rest her head on her shoulder in comfort. "I'll stay with the empress for the night." Cornelia said. Suzaku agreed with her "I'll stand guard." Suzaku replied. So he closed the door and walked away to patrol the embassy.

"Stoking her hair gently, Cornelia leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her half-sisters forehead. "Now sleep little sister."  
Nunnally then closes her eyes gently and she falls back to sleep in Cornelia's arms. "Sleep ... sleep ... sleep ..." Cornelia holds her half-sister sleeping in her arms, then she saw a lone white wolf looking at her from a distance on top of a building, then later vanishes.

* * *

 **Here is the continued story of the Code Geass saga.**


	3. Turn 1: The Students from the EU

**Turn 1: The Students from the E.U.**

* * *

 **2018 a.t.b., Tokyo, United States of Japan**

Ashford Academy is busy with its students going to classes. Student Council President Rivalz Cardemonde, is busy preparing his lunch.

"I'd better get going" he said just as he closed the door and ran to the Academy. As he made it just in time, he saw a girl with white hair standing at the entrance.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"What your hurry?" She asked. "I am new here."

"I'll speak to you later! Rivalz hurried to the school.

"So this is Ashford Academy." She spoke. "A school in the middle of Tokyo. So this is the Britannian's private academy school in the former Britannian settlement of the United States of Japan."

The girl began to walk to the buildings of the Academy. "I wonder if he'll ever come?" She sighed.

Back in Britannia, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia visits the newly rebuilt Imperial Britannian Mausoleum to Honor the monument her late brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. "Big Brother, i'm doing this for you now." She spoke to her brother's statue. Nunnally can touch and feel the statue of Lelouch, and can see the busts and others statues of her family members. Then Zero (Suzaku Kururugi), leader of the Black Knights comes to see Nunnally.

"Are you ready Nunnally?" Suzaku said. "We don't want to be late for Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi meeting in Japan."

"Of course Zero!" Replied Nunnally. So she moved her wheelchair to Suzaku and he pushes the wheelchair to the Empress's airship.

At Ashford Academy, an another new student walks into the classroom where Kallen, Gino, Nina and Rivalz are studying. This student had short blue hair and blue eyes. The student was an Japanese. Villeta Nu Ohgi, the wife of Kaname Ohgi, Prime Minister of the United States of Japan and General Secretary of the Black Knights, was greatful to be meeting a new student. Villeta was five months pregnant.

"My name is Akito Hyuga." the boy said.

Then the same girl came inside the classroom. "Sorry for disturbing you lot but my name is Leila Malcal. I'm your new exchange student from Europe."

 **Peking, United States of China**

"So you're right on time Colonel Heilong." A voice called out.

The Colonel answered back "General Fong! You're very greatful for our deals. Luckly, the Eunuch was greatful enough that he had enough weapons to make deals with the Goliath Knights for there own cause."

"And its for our own cause!" Colonel Heilong replied. "Its what the Black Knights done to the Chinese Federation..."

"And they're going to pay for what they did to us if it haven't been for there leader, Zero!" General Fong answered back. "We have plans for our revenge to take back our fallen superpower. Our great empire, the Chinese Federation will rise again! The Boxers of the last Eunuch Rén jī will avenge the lost fallen ones!

Then, a huge man that looked like a Gun-Ru Knightmare Frame appeared out of the darkness.

"Lord Rén jī!" Heilong exclaimed.

"I haven't disturbed you and General Fong! No?

No! We were just taking about Zero and the Black Knights sire! Fong replied.

"Incase sir, I have a plan that will make our new allies very pleased." Heilong answered.

 **Tokyo's Imperial Palace**

"I wonder where is the Empress and Zero are?" Ohgi wondered.

"Prime Minister Ohgi!" His assistance shouted.

"Is something wrong?" Ohgi asked.

"The Empress and Zero has arrived." The assistance replied.

"Good. Send then in!" Ohgi ordered.

The assistance left to bring in the Nunnally and Zero, followed by

"Kaname Ohgi! It's a pleasure to meet you again." Nunnally greeted. "You called me for an emergency?"

"Yes! we're leaving for Horai Island in an hour!" Ohgi answered.

 **At Ashford Academy**

Rivalz questions Leila "Where are you from?"

Leila replies "From Europe. I once worked in the E.U. as an officer."

"At what rank?" Rivalz asked

"As Lieutenant Colonel Malcal" She answered. Rivalz was stunned from this by knowing that she was an officer from Europe during the war with Britannia. Then he heard meowing somewhere in the room. He looked around, then saw a small black kitten.

"Hi there little fella!" Rivalz adored.

"This is Eliza." Leila said. "She my pet kitten. Though she's a little pesky sometimes, always wondering around."

Just then Akito appeared into the room.

"This is my bodyguard. Lt. Akito Hyuga." She spoke.

 **Horai Island**

"Did you called us Ohgi?" Nunnally asked.

Oghi replied "Yes! As a matter of fact, a problem has been brewing up in the U.S.C. (United States of China). A number of terrorist attacks in the last 3 days has risen. We believe that the rements of the old Chinese Federation called the Neo-Chinese Federation are responsible for these attacks, and the empress Tianzi and Li Xingke have asked us for assistance."

"The Neo-Chinese Federation?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Led by the surviving eunuchs of the old Chinese Federation." Ohgi replied. "And with its forces, the 'Boxers of China' are beginning to brew up since the Collapse of the Chinese Federation and the Zero Requiem."

Just then Schneizel el Britannia appears in the room with a large suitcase. "I've come here to read Lelouch's last will" he said just as he read the will:

In my last will and testament, I Lelouch vi Brittania has decided to remembered my friends in my own will:

To my friend Zero, I hereby leave you my sword that you used in my assassination. Use it for your guardianship against evil for truth and justice. Also use it to sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life in benefit of the world for eternity. And Suzaku was right, Geass power is similar to a wish don't you think?

to my little sister Nunnally vi Brittania, I hereby leave you my Chess set, just in case of emergency's use it wisely after you learn to use it just like I play chess, my way. And Nunnally was right also, the Damocles will become a symbol of their hatred. All their hatred will be focused here. That way, people can move toward the future. But still, I want to let her know I still love you, Little Sister."

Tears began to shed out of Nunnally's eyes, with Zero holding her hand.

 **At** **Shinichirō Tamaki's Bistro**

Tamaki wipes his bar clean while Kento drinks a beer.

"You keep drinking up like that, you come up dead drunk." Tamaki remarked.

Then Milly Ashford appeared on the TV set:

"On news today, a series of terrorist attacks spread across China like wildfire. Nearly one hundred people have been killed and over two-hundred people injuried. Empress Tianzi has feared her old enemies has come back from the dead. In Australia, the government announced that the Australian Space R & D Space Shuttle Program to explore new life in outer space has begun. Project Director James Gunnerson had this to say: "If the world wants to live on the moon, then they shall have the moon themselves!" In other news Ioan Malcal, a European aristocrat of the Malcal family in Europe while visiting Australia, was arrested and charged with obstruction of business and issuing threats to proponents of the Australian Space R & D employees."

"Just some crazy jerk going around where they shouldn't stick their noses into other peoples business." Tamaki remarked.

"Yeah right! He and the Euros like those should go around and pissing the Australians off. He thinks the center is a weapons factory, and the scientists are once from the E.U." Kento Added.

 **Jeremiah's 'Orange' Farm**

A man with a golden mask on his right eye began picking oranges from orange trees.

"There still fresh." Jeremiah said.

Just then suddenly he saw two carts that just pulled in at the entrance of his orange farm. Some elderly women came jumping off.

"I never have visitors here in my farm." He thought.

He and Anya walked up to them as he greeted them. "Welcome to my Orange Farm!" He welcomed.

 **Zoigê 若尔盖: Green jade on Tibetan Plateau, Dazhasi, United States of China**

Colonel Heilong walked to the old palace of Lóng de zǔzhòu 龙的诅咒: Curse Dragon. It had over 900 rooms, a giant front garden overgrown, and a big view of the village. Heilong walked up the long stairway to the palace entrance. "Soon we will bring the destruction upon this nation." He thought as he enters the palace.

* * *

 **A/N: In the Next Turn, an enemy underground plot's a seed of vengeance.**


	4. Turn 2: The Plot of Evil

**Turn 2: The Plot of Evil**

* * *

P **alace of Lóng de Zǔzhòu 龙的诅咒: Curse Dragon,** **Zoigê 若尔盖: Green jade on Tibetan Plateau, Dazhasi, United States of China**

A Figure in a suit of Armor appears in a dark throne room. Colonel Heilong was standing in the middle of the room when the figure appeared. "Sorry I keep you waiting Colonel!" He greeted. "Has the meeting started?" He asked "No Lord Shaing! You're just in time. The others are waiting." He answered. "Good! Begin it at once." He demanded. "But sir we haven prepared everything for the others, even the Kaiser himself -" Then he turned at his face as he explained, "Very well then sir." He Answered back "Immediately at once."

In the old armory was an brass statue of a large dragon's head. Colonel Heilong and Lord Shaing The Conqueror stared at the eyes of the dragon, and an elevator appears in it mouth. "After you." Shaing said to Heilong and he first step in the elevator before Shaing. It went down, down, down with them, and they finds themselves in steel armored base and into the command center. At the end of the room was a tall big man. He was like an Eunuch who appears to be a fusion of a human and a Gun-Ru knightmare frame. "Lord Rén jī!" said Shaing.

Eunuch Rén jī spoke out in speech:

"My dear Chinese people of the Neo-Chinese Federation,

For hundreds of years we, the Chinese Federation is still an imperial monarchy with most of the power concentrated in the hands of the High Eunuchs, the Empress Tianzi once more of a symbolic role. When we High Eunuchs were in power, the Chinese Federation seemed to operate along an oligarchic system, as the High Eunuchs concentrate and exercise an absolute power. The Chinese Federation once held a substantial amount of territory comprising all of East Asia, South Asia, Central Asia, and Southeast Asia. Since then we had the highest population, consisting of at least 2.5 billion people counting the modern-day population of the world. However, we also noted that a large portion of the Federation's population consists of the elderly and the young. Then one day, a man from Japan changed that forever. Him with one million Japanese calling themselves the Order of Black Knights came here when China has established a large political consulate in Area 11, and Zero had made use of it, fleeing there and claiming diplomatic immunity. Zero later negotiates with use Chinese who granted him Horai Island, an artificial land mass for the usage of the Black Knights as a home base.

For this they launched the First and Second Black Rebellion that caused our great empire crumble when Zero's coup restores Tianzi's power and with the help of Chinese rebels, caused rioting in China while sees the Eunuchs executed and the Empress restored to power. The Chinese Federation later became a part of the United Federation of Nation, and declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire. To this day, the Chinese Federation is now known as United States of China, but still we will have our revenge to retake our great empire back, from the United Federation of Nation!"

 **Berlin, Germany**

"General Karsten Rader, Reporting for duty!" he said in front of a women, Lieutenant Colonel Frau Irene Engel and her companion, Second Lieutenant Hans Winkle AKA 'Bubi'. She turned around and smoked her cigarette "So! This is the infamous Rader, commandant of the 38th panzer division, and member of the Armageddon of Geass." Engel sniggered. "I've already heard you were a war veteran in the last war 6 years ago with the E.U. just before the ceasefire."

The E.U. and Xylvania has fighting in the last war in 2012 a.t.b., it ended 8 months with the peace treaty. Ever scene then their origin has been a secret, and they have annex several countries like Romania, Croatia, Austria, Slovakia, Czech Republic, and Hungary.

"I've already heard of your report with the slaves in Camp Belica, Lieutenant Colonel Engel." Rader admired. "You're matters with the slaves are just more respectful then with the material they make for us, then for them." "Of course they have for me and Bubi." Engel replied while patting Bubi's head. Hans Winkle, also affectionately called by Frau Engel as "Bubi", he comes from a family of academics. His father is a doctor and his mother is a biologist. As a child, his failing grades and lack of ambition were very disappointing to his parents. The disappointment only deepened when he was employed at Camp Belica at the age of nineteen. The son they had envisioned having a prestigious career in academics had become a common prison guard. This young boy soon caught the attention of the manipulative Frau Engel. Eager for affection and appreciation, he has been her bodyguard and lover ever since.

Frau Irene Engel, a leading figure behind Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the girl's wing of Xylvania. Frau Engel has dedicated her life to the Xylvanian cause. Having done her duty, raising six, according to her definition, "Aryan" children to serve the Fatherland and exhibiting steadfast loyalty to Xylvania, she quickly rose up their ranks.

"You called me Frau Lieutenant Colonel?" He asked and she said "Yes! Kaiser Vlad III has summoned you and other High-ranking officers to the greatest meeting ever assembled." Rader has never imagined himself being with a plot with other officers like General Zetta 'Zug' Zimmermann, commandant of the Knightmare Frame and elite forces, Brigadier General Jan Meer, commandant of infantry and tank division, Vice Admiral Augustus Lichtman, admiral of marines and navy, and Group Captain Richter von Richthofen, Knightmare Frame and air force commander.

Kaiser Vlad III spoke out in speech at the meeting:

"Meine Kolleginnen und Xylvanian Anhänger,

Ich habe mit einem Traum, der foward, die wir lange für Hunderte von Jahren gewartet. Der Heilige Britannische Reich seit Jahren eine Nation von den besiegten Reste des britischen Empire geboren war und ist die dominierende militärische Supermacht der Welt, die mehr als ein Drittel der Welt und einer der großen Reich-Gewerkschaften entschieden hat, die Erde kontrollieren zunächst in der Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts. Denn das ist der 100. Jahrestag des Großen Krieges enden, die 100 Jahrestag der Niederlage des Deutschen Reiches.

Die Britannian Military umfasst alle Streitkräfte des Heiligen Britannian Reiches. Sie sagen, sie sind eine der größten, mächtigsten und technologisch fortschrittlichsten Armeen der Welt. Aber sein wir, wir sind die größte, stärkste und technologisch fortschrittlichsten Armeen der Welt im Geheimen. Nun, da Lelouch vi Britannia jetzt tot ist und Zero Requiem komplett, die Welt ist viel besser dran mit der ganzen Kraft auf den Wiederaufbau konzentriert.

Was uns betrifft, planen wir, unsere eigenen Null Requiem. Der Heilige Britannische Reich hat unsere liebste Planeten für ihre eigene Gier belastet. Wir müssen ihnen eine Nachricht senden, aber nicht von Wörtern zusammengesetzt . Wir haben zu viel Zeit mit Worten verschwendet. Wir müssen jetzt handeln. Die absolute Monarchie Elite muss eine starke Lektion für ihre bösen Korruption unterrichtet werden. Dies ist nur der Anfang unseres Krieges. Wir haben mehr und mehr Geld in unsere Bemühungen setzen zu machen unser Militär stärker als je zuvor. Der Heilige Britannische Reich hat das gleiche getan. Durch die Nutzung unserer Wut und Trauer konzentrieren, wir Menschen und Vampire sind schließlich in einer Position, wo Sieg in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist, und noch einmal, unsere liebste Nation gedeihen. Der Sieg ist der größte Tribut wir diejenigen, die opfern ihr Leben für uns bezahlen können! Steh auf, unser Volk, erhebt euch! Nehmen Sie Ihre Trauer, und schalten Sie ihn in Wut! Xylvanian dürstet für die Stärke der Menschen! LONG LIVE-XYLVANIA!"

(In English: My fellow Xylvanian followers,

I have come foward with a dream that we long waited for hundreds of years. The Holy Britannian Empire for years has been a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower that has ruled over one-third of the world and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century. For this is the 100th anniversary of the Great War ending, the 100 anniversary of the defeat of the German Empire.

The Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. They say they are to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced militaries in the world. But its we, we are the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced militaries in the world in secret. Now that Lelouch vi Britannia is now dead and the Zero Requiem complete, the world is much better off with all the energy being focused on reconstruction.

As for us, we are planning our own Zero Requiem. The Holy Britannian Empire has polluted our most cherished planet for their own greed. We must send them a message, but not composed of words. We have wasted too much time with words. We need action now. The Absolute monarchy elite must be taught a strong lesson for their evil corruption. This is only the beginning of our war. We have been putting more and more money into our efforts towards making our military stronger than ever. The Holy Britannian Empire has done the same. By focusing our anger and sorrow, we humans and vampires are finally in a position where victory is within our grasp, and once again, our most cherished nation will flourish. Victory is the greatest tribute we can pay those who sacrifice their lives for us! Rise, our people, Rise! Take your sorrow, and turn it into anger! Xylvanian thirsts for the strength of its people! LONG LIVE XYLVANIA!)

 **Ashford Academy**

Ashford Academy prepares for yet another school summer festival, and its students prepare for tomorrow's celebration. Student Council President Rivalz Cardemonde, with two new student council members, Akito Hyuga and Leila Malcal, prepares for the summer festival.

 **Horai Island, Zero's room**

As the night falls down over the base, Suzaku stares from his window into the starry night. "How could I live on forever like this?" he thought to himself. While he stared at the Zero mask. He couldn't help it being Zero while wearing the Zero outfit, left by Lelouch. He then pulled out the medal given by Princess Euphemia li Britannia. But still he had trouble in his mine "What wrong with me? Why do I have nightmares? Why can't I move on without Lelouch? Not after I accepted his geass to no longer live my life as Suzaku Kururugi and live on as Zero, wearing this mask bearing me for serving as a knight for justice and truth."

* * *

 **A/N: The speech I used is from** **Gihren Zabi in Mobile Suit Gundam. In the next Turn a tragedy occurs at Ashford Academy.**


	5. Turn 3: The Day Peace Shattered

**Turn 3: The Day Peace Shattered**

* * *

A group of men led by a men with blonde hair drives through Tokyo settlement in a van. "Hey Troy!" A Man named Gregory James Knight spoke out. "Don't bug yourself out on this just because its another dirty little job, the boss ordered us out on this."

The man driving the van was wearing a suspicious uniform that was worn a long time ago. "Now at long last I shall have the true meaning of geass." He mocked.

 **Flashback in** **Zoigê 若尔盖: Green jade on Tibetan Plateau, Dazhasi, United States of China**

Eunuch Rén jī greeted Gregory for his welcomes. "Welcome to China!" Rén jī Greeted. "With my pleasures." He replied and sat down to listen to his offer. "You are now a member of Einsatz I've heard?" Rén jī Spoke and Gregory answered "Sure thing I am. Einsatz is looking forward to doing all the dirty work around here. It's the phantoms motto: You want a job done, you pay us! You want guns and weapons, we pay you! So then! Who are paying offer?"

"I am!" A voice said. And stepping out of the shadows was Zero in the first uniform. "Zero!?" Gregory snorted. But then Zero took off the mask it was revealed as Lelouch vi Britannia's older half-brother: Clovis la Britannia. "Oh it you! I thought you're fuckin dead a year ago?" Gregory admired. "Oh I was dead. But now crawled out of my grave for revenge, because I am now known as Zero the First!" Clovis spoke.

 **Present Day**

The men check their guns and uniforms as Black Knights soldiers. Their boss spoke out "Tomorrow's the day we add a new Chapter in history."

 **At Ashford Academy**

Today's the day of the great summer school festival. The worlds Largest Pizza event is set. Plus, the equestrian club and the fencing club have started fighting about their boundary. And the swimming club is ready as well.

Student Council President Rivalz Cardemonde was in charge of it. Among the hundreds of teachers and students were Kallen, Gino, Nina, Milly, Akito, and Lelia.

Akito and Lelia explores the food stands of the festival. "This is just better that with the Gypsies Camp." Akito said. But Lelia was worried and spoke to herself "I have an awful feeling some bad is gonna happen here!"

In Lelouch's room, Suzaku looked at the photo's of him, Lelouch, Nunnally, and their friends.

Meanwhile, a group of bully students came face to face with a Zero figure and 4 Black Knights soldiers. "Hey! Who the hell are these Halloween guys eh?" they laughed. Just then one of the soldiers pulled out a gun.

Suzaku just looked though the window, when suddenly he heard gunshots rang out. "Gunshots!" He screamed.

Milly and Nina could see people screaming and running by them as they ran back inside the school. The 3 leaders were in Zero uniforms and 15 soldiers in Black Knight uniforms.

"Everyone get down under the tables!" Villeta shouted to Students.

Police picked the reports of gunshots fired at Ashford Academy and called out to all untis: "All units! All units! Gunshots fired at Ashford Academy! Any nearby units please response!"

As more gunshots rang out through out the Academy. Suzaku ran to the gunmen and killed 6 of them. "There not Black Knights!" He thought "What's happening here? Who are they these soldiers?"

Kaname Ohgi was busy when he saw news on TV: "Over here at Ashford Academy is where once it would be a nice day for the Summer festival, but has turn into a nightmare when shots were fired out and students and teachers, injuried or fleeing, are now safe inside, but there are still people inside the school." "Villeta!" Ohgi screamed as he ran to Ashford Academy.

Kallen ran pass people fleeing from the shooting. Then she bumps into a mysterious man and stops to remembers the name "Ioan Malcal!?".

Rivalz saw bodies of students on the floor, he was horrified. Then he heard Nina crying in fear. "Nina!?" He shouted "Rivalz!" She screamed as she ran to him and cried into his arms. Milly hid in a room under a table, but then she was pulled out by Zero. But it wasn't Zero, it was Gregory James Knight after taking off his mask.

"What a beautiful gal!" He remarked, as he looked at her body and her breast and her face and spoke to her "Hey I know you! That TV reporter girl, Milly Ashford. You found some evidence back in Europe of what's happening in Oslo, Norway." He put his hand on her breast. "Let me give you a man's touch!" He said as he ripped some of her clothes off, kissed her, raped and sexually assaulter her. But then another Zero appeared and then grabbed Gregory's hair and pulled him away from Milly.

"What the hell's your problem!?" He shouted. "Mind your own fuckin business!" Gregory replied back at the other Zero "Troy busy outside with the coppers while he's Zero"

The other Zero notice Milly and the knocks her out. "Take her away at once!" He ordered to the gunmen. And then the gunmen took Milly away, when suddenly Leila appeared kicked one in the face, and Akito kills the other with a kodachi. "Milly!" Nina and Rivalz shouted together. Leila turned around and said "She's okay! But get the others out of here right now! Mrs. Ohgi and the others are fine!"

Suzaku in his Zero mask was in shock when he saw in the gym, bodies he knew from school like Sophie Wood and Eric Kaufman. Then he saw a Zero figure. "Is this another Zero!?" He screamed. Just then a dart went into his neck and he fell to the floor. "Nice shot Troy Becket." He said. Troy then answered back "Sir the cops and the military are here!" "Dammit!" Zero spoke to himself "Alright everyone fall back!" "Yes, your Majesty!" The soliders answered back in order.

Sayoko Shinozaki then came into the classroom where Villeta and the others were hiding. "Its all safe." She said.

Kaname came to the school to see bodies everywhere. Then saw Villeta walking out, unharmed. He then ran to her and holded his crying wife in his arms. Britannian soldiers came into the gym and found Suzaku unconscious.

 **Tokyo's Imperial Palace, a few hours later**

A Tv news crew watches as Zero surrounded by Britannian soldiers. The Captain in charge showed the crowd of the Truth "Here one of the Zeros That led the attack!" He shouted as he pulls off the mask to reveals Suzaku Kururugi's face to shock Japan. "No! It can't be?" Nina shrieked "What! Suzaku was Zero!" Rivalz screamed "Suzaku, I knew it was you all along." Kallen said sadly "Suzaku the traitor is still alive?" Gino shouted out "No! It can't be you Suzaku!?" Kaguya sobbed "Suzaku was Zero?" Kaname shouted "Suzaku?" Kyoshiro and Nagisa said together "Suzaku's still alive?" Li Xingke gasped "It is Suzaku!" Tianzi also gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: This event is inspired by Columbine High School massacre, Virginia Tech massacre, and the Orlando nightclub shooting. Next Turn, the world will come into shock when then they learn of Zero's identity.**


	6. Turn 4: The Trial of Zero

**Turn 4: The Trial of Zero**

* * *

A reporter spoke on Television "This is Ashford Academy. Once a school popular in the United States of Japan, now becomes a massacre area since the Special Administrative Zone Massacre. To this day it is known as the Ashford Academy Massacre. And worse still, we have discovered that Zero was, Suzaku Kururugi, or known as Knight of Zero, has been arrested and Charged with Murder, Faking Death, Treason, and Conspiracy. Was the late 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia planned his own assassination? We shall find out soon enough!"

Suzaku sat in a jail ceil, thinking about the plan Lelouch came up after Killing Charles and Marianne:

 **Flashback from the episode The Ragnarök Connection**

"C.C., Are you going as well?" Lelouch asked "When death comes, you want to at least be smiling right?" C.C. answered.

Afterwhich, C.C. asks Lelouch and Suzaku what they're going to do now,"And you two? What are you Planning to do now? You rejected Charles's plan. Instead, you've choose reality and the forward march of time. However..." and Suzaku points out that Lelouch is Euphemia's murderer. "I know! Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphie!" Suzaku, still angry at Lelouch for killing Euphemia, draws his sword, but however Lelouch tells him that nothing is unforgivable "And what of it!? You think killing me would bring Euphie back Suzaku!? You think because of me and Nunnally caused you to kill your father?" and Suzaku refuses to kill him and throws down in disgust "Who the hell am I!?" He later breaks down in tears saying that nothing is unforgivable after killing his father, Genbu Kururugi "I am... a nobody. I've killed millions... in Tokyo. Shirley said that nothing is... unforgivable." Suzaku sobbed. Lelouch then comforts him into his arms and said "Shirley was right Suzaku. Nothing is unforgivable." He said to him that his work is not done yet and asks him serve him because Suzaku and C.C. are the only ones that he can trust. Suzaku then takes his hand, and later C.C. into his hand.

After they leave the Sword of Akasha, they find Kallen and the Black Knights waiting for them after Anya Tips them off. Ohgi then orders a airship to take Lelouch away, but it is cancelled by Diethard Reid who has decided to defect to Schneizel, thus angering the Black Knights that they decided to execute Lelouch. But then Suzaku steps in and protects him, claiming that he's his prisoner and he's taking him to Britannia.

 **Present Day**

The guard came up the to the cell "You've got a visitor Zero!"

It was Suzaku's cousin, Kayuga Sumeragi. "I knew you were Zero all along!" She bellowed.

"So you knew about me ever since then!" Suzaku nodded and Kaguya remembered C.C's words: "I've seen it before. I've seen it over and over. Human history is one of struggle."

"C.C. was right." mumbled Kaguya. "We humans still have struggle. This is our way of madness."

Enraged, Suzaku shouted in her face "Was this the way Lelouch wanted!? Was this because of my father!? Well my father was nothing for what Lelouch and Nunnally wanted for a new world!"

 **Ashford Academy Massacre Site**

A young girl walks through the body bags of lifeless students.

"Princess Laila!" an officer said. "So this is what my brother told me about." She muttered.

 **Britannian's Imperial Courtroom**

Suzaku dressed in the knight of round uniform, stands handcuffed in the center of the court. He looked both ways with the Black Knights on the left, and the Britannian's on the right. Kallen glared at him. Kaguya remained silence. Gino was his guard. And Nunnally watched in the front balcony with Cornelia and Sayoko by her side.

"All rise!" The attorney said in speech:

"The Royal Court of Britannia is now in session! The criminal, Suzaku Kururugi, Japanese, Honorary Britannian, former member of Knights of Round, student of Ashford Academy, known as Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero, and Zero of the Black Knights is charged with conspiracy, murder, mass-murder, fraud, and Treason. Also we found evidence of his involvement with the late emperor Lelouch. To my left is Second Prince/Prime Minister, Schneizel el Britannia. To my Right is the Fourth Princess, Marrybell mel Britannia. Princess then stands up "Thank you your honor, for my league of the inquiry I would protest of this outrage of this Japanese."

Schneizel, still under Lelouch's geass spoke out of turn "I agree to so of Zero here as the prime suspect of the massacre at Ashford Academy. But do we have peace with this dead criminal that survived the battle of the Damocles, then later saves us all to become a hero of the world from Lelouch vi Britannia." Cornelia disgusted sees the expression on her face remembers him:

 **Flashback from the episode Re;**

After Schneizel is released, he is pleased to Cornelia "Lady Cornelia! You're alive and so as Gilbert. Thank you for freeing from Lelouch, you saved me and Nunnally, my dear sister." But she is still angered that Schneizel tried to kill her on the Damocles, ends up punching him in the face "Bastard!" she screamed "That's for trying to kill me on the Damocles! You will have no more power in the world for greatness of Britannia and Lelouch's ways! I doubt that he stopped you for your plans of conquering the world, then he took over as emperor and then he planned this thing on his iwn with Suzaku! Well your ways and suffering will be put to an end right now! and prepares to shoot him with her gun. "Cornelia! Stop!" Zero shouted "Schneizel will be serving me now! He will no longer be Charismatic, manipulative, cunning and ruthless. He will serve me and Nunnally, as she is to this day the 100th Empress of Britannia stops her and says that he's serving him now, and he will no longer have that power again. Just let him go and live on forever to serve me and Nunnally. Cornelia, please help Nunnally."

 **Present Day**

The Judge spoke "Lord Kururugi! We would first hear your testimony for the trial. What was the motive?" But Suzaku said nothing and remembers Lelouch's death:

 **Flashback from the episode Re;**

"Lelouch ... I've finally done it!" he weeps as he watches Nunnally crying in the arms of Lelouch's lifeless body and Cornelia arrives to free her younger half-sister. "Nunnally" she said softy "It's over now, we must go now, I will set you free!" "NOOOOO!" Nunnally shrieked " I WON"T LEAVE BIG BROTHER! I CAN"T LEAVE HIM! I CAN"T LEAVE HIM! I CAN"T LEAVE HIM! HE ALL I"VE GOT IN THE WORLD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" As she struggle against her Older half-sister Cornelia by scratching her face.

"Nunnally! Stop it at once!" Cornelia screamed and slaps her in the face to calm her down. "Please Nunnally it's all over now. The world's free from Lelouch." But Nunnally still felt the tears welling in her eyes spoke out "Big brother did everything he done for himself and me!" Now it was Cornelia's turn to be shocked "Nunnally how did you...?!"

"I saw everything when I touched his hand, he wanted to break the cycle of hatred so the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the the future of the entire world... the only ones who should kill are the those who are prepared to be killed. This is the new world Lelouch made for me because he loves me." Nunnally sobbed. Cornelia feeling sorry for Nunnally takes her in her arms, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Stroking her hair gently, she leaned forward and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So this is the world Lelouch made for Nunnally and Euphie." Cornelia thought to herself. Also feeling sorry for Lelouch, she places Lelouch's hand on his chest to rest in peace. "Forgive me Lelouch. She said softly as a tear falls from her eyes. Suzaku watches them while tears welled from his eyes and the people cheering his name "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him "Suzaku ... " He turned around and saw in shock was the ghost of his dead girlfriend, Euphemia.

"Euphemia!" Suzaku gasped.

"Do not grieve over his passing. This is what Lelouch wanted for me and Nunnally. He's finally done it for her and you now." Euphemia said softy.

"For me and Nunnally? Look what your father has done to you, and me, C.C., and Lelouch had to avenge you." Suzaku shouted in anger. But Euphemia strokes his hair gently. "It's not Lelouch's fault nor yours." She spoke kindly.

Suzaku's expression softened. "What should I do Euphie?" He asked.

Euphemia smiled at him "Live your new life as zero, and please take care of Nunnally as she is the new Empress of Britannia, she has made my wish come true. Let my sister know that I love her. Throw your hatred of the past away, and moved to the future of happiness."

Euphemia then started disappearing, Suzaku then takes off his mask and shares her a final kiss with Euphemia.

"Goodbye Suzaku." Euphemia said tearfully.

"Goodbye Euphemia, I will protect Nunnally as zero, say hello to Lelouch for me." Suzaku asked just as she Euphemia's body disappears completely.

 **Present Day**

"It was because he asked me to!" Suzaku answered.

The courtroom was shocked to hear the words of the Japanese boy. The Black Knights were appalled by this.

"It's because he asked me to do it him because he said as planned, the hatred of the whole world is directly upon me and now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred. The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future." Suzaku confessed.

"But there are also others who knew about it as well." He continued on "Several others that knew about the Zero Requiem."

"Who are they?" Marrybell asked "Jeremiah Gottwald ... Lloyd Asplund ... Cécile Croomy ... Sayoko Shinozaki ... and Nina Einstein." Suzaku answered.'

"I see." Said the judge "Court is adjourned for the day. We'll be back here tomorrow while we shall Contact the ones you gave out for us."

 **Pendragon Prison**

An alarm rings out as guards runs to an empty cell block "He's gone!" One shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next Turn, the fate of Suzaku Kururugi AKA 'Zero', the truth of the Zero Requiem Conspiracy, and appearance the W-0 Squad.**


	7. Turn 5: The Death of Zero

**Turn 5: The Death Of Zero**

* * *

 **News from Tokyo:**

Anchorman: Three days ago Suzaku Kururugi went on trial for the Ashford Academy Massacre and Zero Requiem Conspiracy.

Anchorwoman: However, he refused to talk and only confessed to five Conspirators: Nina Einstein, Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Jeremiah Gottwald. So far, there are confirmed reports the conspirators have agreed to show up for the trial.

Anchorman: In other news, Pendragon is still under reconstruction from the FLEJIA blast, but not just Pendragon prison suffering a prison breakout when convicted criminal Dr. Victor Frankenstein, a former scientist in bio-chemistry has escaped. The Last report on his whereabouts was at Camelot city's airport, heading for Japan.

Anchorwoman: In other news, the final death toll at Ashford Academy is 259 people.

Suzaku finds himself wandering around a misty, bleak mountainous terrain. Then he falls through a black hole, into a dark world. Then he lands into a field in the Special Administrative Zone of Area 11 on the day of the massacre. There in shock were hundreds of thousands of Euphemias. They then all grabbed guns and started shooting each other. All then suddenly they stand up right, stained in blood, then flown to the middle Euphemia. She started to grow and her clothes ripped off. She was naked as she grew higher and higher, as the Special Administrative Zone disappeared back into the dark zone where a shock Suzaku looked up high at a Naked Euphemia as she looks down at him and said "To live on forever is to die trying for forever Suzaku." He then wakes up screaming in is cell.

 **Tokyo Hotel**

Jeremiah walks in a rented room where Leila waits for him.

"You called me?" he simply asked. Leila puts down her cat, Eliza. "Yes I did for a mission."

Jeremiah was still concerned about the hearing for the conspiracy. "Is this about Zero?"

 **Britannian's Imperial Courtroom**

Suzaku walks slowly back into the royal courtroom with two guards behind him. Standing next to him was Nina.

"Dr. Einstein!" The Judge boomed "Did you know about this Zero Requiem?"

Nina was still shy but spoke a little out loud like stage fright "By your led your honor, it was foolish of me to find out about this!"

"Was this the wish by the late Princess Euphemia li Britannia?" The jury asked.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Thank you, that'll be all!" The D.A. boomed. "Next case: Jeremiah Gottwald."

Jeremiah stood silence. "For the Assassination of Lelouch vi Britannia, Witnesses say that you ran after Zero, that he jumped over you, and then stabbed his sword into his chest. You call youself a knight of Britannia. It is believed that you ordered the soldiers not to fire and that you faced off against Suzaku, masquerading as Zero. But However, you let Suzaku through, knowing what You, Lelouch and Suzaku have planned, is it true?"

But Jeremiah stood still as pale.

"So you say nothing!?" The D.A. mocked. "Very well then, Next case!"

Sayoko stands up.

"I was the maid to both Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia!" She said.

The Judge demanded "How long did you served them?".

Sayoko answered "Ever since I took care of them." Then the Judge looked at Lloyd and Cécile. "Are you both the Lancelot's developers?" He asked.

Lloyd spoke in term "Of course! I'm the Leader of Camelot. Head of the development of the New Lancelot Albion For Zero."

"Were you aware of the Zero Requiem?" The Judge Nodded.

"Yes!" Cécile Answered. "He didn't want us to interfere with his plan."

The Judge stood silent for a moment. "Are there many more comments?"

"Yes I have one!" Kallen interrupted "Why does Suzaku has to be part of Lelouch's plan!? Why does you be Zero after him!? Look at Nunnally! Look at how much hurt you caused her! She Loved her brother after all these years you and Lelouch brought happiness!"

"Silence Kallen!" Ohgi shouted as he stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be adjourned for the day!" The Judge boomed "Tomorrow we will have a verdict For Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven or Knight of Zero, and Zero. AS for Sir Kururugi, his Knight number is Suspended and will await verdict Tomorrow... this trial is adjourned for today!" As the slammed down his Gavel as Black Knight Soldiers take away Suzaku to the entrance.

Outside, an angry mob of people booed and hollowed at him. Kallen and Sugiyama in the front, Gino and Nonette in the back.

Suddenly, an orange-hair man jumped out on the left side screaming "You killed emperor Lelouch! You Bastard!" Then he draws out a golden revolver and shoots Suzaku four times in his chest.

The mob screams out in terror as the shoots rang out. Gino tackles down the man while Suzaku falls to the ground. Kallen holds him up "Suzaku! She Screamed "Just open your eyes, Please! Stay with me!" Paramedics took him on a stretcher and then loaded him into an ambulance. Ohgi spoked to Kallen "I want you to look after him Kallen." Then Gino stepped forward "I'll come with her!"

The Two walked into the ambulance and they took off from the crowd. Kallen looked at Suzaku bleeding from his chest wound. A nurse was tenting him. "he'll be fine!" She answered. Kallen stared at the bleeding Suzaku, And Gino looked out the window. Then he noticed the hospital as they passed by. "Hey Driver! Wasn't that the hospital back there?!" Gino asked, but he didn't answered. Then he turned to the cute nurse "Say lady, can you me a hand here?!" He said while he touched her breast. But then he stuck his arm with a needle. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

Then the nurse stucks Kallen in the arm with the needle as well. "Ah, you feeling a little sleepy?" She mocked as Kallen and Gino both fell to the ground. "Did they felt for that?" the driver asked. "They sure did Ryo!" The Nurse answered "Yukiya! Get over here!" The Passenger walked over to check on Suzaku. He touches his face, then Suzaku slowly opened his eyes to see a young man with Light Brown Hair and Green eyes. "He waking Up Ayano!" He shouted.

The ambulance stops in an old warehouse, and they tranfers Suzaku to some old gyspy's cart and gallops through the streets of Tokyo and off into the countryside. A woozy Suzaku woke up to find himself in the cart with Yukiya and Ayano staring at him. "What happened to me!?" He wondered while he feels himself all over his body. "Let me take this off ya!" Yukiya asked, and under his jacket was some blood bags and a bullet-proof vest.

"While you were asleep in jail, we jinxed your uniform." Ayano explained. "Why did you helped me?!" Suzaku asked in anger as he was boiling up in hot water. "Whoa! Calm down man!" Ayano shouted, But Suzaku just keeped stepping away from them in anger. "Where am i?" He demaned. "On our way out of Tokyo!" Yukiya answered. "And don't be so pissed off like that after we got you out of that jam!" Ayano spoke out of turn.

So Ayano walked to the front of the cart where Ryo was driving the horses. "Open this door at once!" Suzaku bellowed in anger while banging on the door. "Hey now calm down and watch some pictures here!" Yukiya said while browseing on his hologramic computer. "Let Ryo do the driving!"

At the crime scene Kento ran to Ohgi and said " We found three paramedics tied up in the stateroom for that ambulance." "Dammit!" he muddered. "Kallen and Gino were in that ambulance. Find that ambulance at once!" "Yes sir!" Kento said.

 **In the Gyspy's Cart**

They began go faster and faster, and as Suzaku rights himself, he notices the HEADLINE of Yukiya's Computer: Mad Scientist Escapes Britannia. in the picture was a man with white hair.

"Who's That? That man." Suzaku asked. "Who is that? Yukiya spoke "Who is ... That is Dr. Victor Frankenstein IX, that's is. Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Dr. Frankenstein. He's a murderer and a Mad Scientist. Got himself locked up in Pendragon Prison for it." "How did he escaped?" Suzaku wondered and Yukiya said "Well, that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it. He was a big supporter of the Late 98th Emperor of Britannia. I reckon you've heard of him." Suzaku replied "Yeah I've heard of him." Suzaku then lays down to sleep.

Kallen and Gino both awakes to find Suzaku gone, and themselves in the warehouse. "Suzaku!" Kallen screamed.

* * *

 **A small scene from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). A/N: In the next Turn, meeting the W-0 unit, mystery of Dr. Victor Frankenstein IX, and the kidnapping of Kaguya Sumaragi.**


	8. Turn 6: The Wyvern Zero Unit

**Turn 6: The Wyvern Zero Unit**

* * *

 **"My name was Suzaku Kururugi. When i was a little boy, i met two people that changed my life forever. The first was Lelouch Lamperouge, and the second was his blind-crippled sister Nunnally. I soon became friends with them, but then suddenly, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan. I beg my father to spare Lelouch and Nunnally, but I killed him instead. So i deceied to join Britannia to prevent any people being killed by terrorist. For Seven year worked for them. Then one Day, my friend Lelouch meet a girl named C.C. that gave him Geass, a power that controlled people's mind with a curse that made him Zero, and I joined the Knights of Round. For a year him and I fought for power for Japan. Then one day I betrayed his Father for his actions of Curseing people and a girl that i loved died as an innocent victim. So Lelouch, C.C., and I Killed the Emperor and his wife, then Lelouch became Emperor of the world. Lelouch then asked me to killed him to end this curse for his sister, who can see now as 100th Empress of Britannia. As for me, I am now Zero."**

Suzaku woke up from his long Journey in the gyspy's cart. "Here we are!" Yukiya said. Suzaku then just saw the orange fields of trees, own by one man with a golden mask, covering his right eye. He walked out of the cart, stumble out into the field and ran into some old ladies who greeted him. "Why what a young strange man!" One of them amired. Suzaku then walked through the plantation while being guided by the gyspies to the farmhouse.

They walked inside and Anya was making some orange juice. "What a cute little girl he has." One the ladies remarked. Jeremiah then cleared his throat:

Jeremiah: As your former informant officer, it is my duty to inform you, Zero... earlier this afternoon your assassin was located... At Tokyo prison guarded by the Black Knights. The W-0 Unit will be on stand by just in case.

Suzaku: The W-0 Unit?

Anya: Orange Juice?

Suzaku: No thanks.

Suzaku: Jeremiah?

Jeremiah: Yes?

Suzaku: I don't understand?

Jeremiah: Understand?

Suzaku: Why did they save me? I thought that the world wanted me dead.

Jeremiah: Come now. The Britannian goverment doesn't sent people to Pendragon prison... just for comitting a massarce at Ashford.

(An old gyspy lady giggles, then Jeremiah looks at her and she stops)

Jeremiah: On the other hand, confesting to the Zero Requiem like that, given the state of things of Britannia's problem... was very, very irresponsible.

Suzaku: "The statof things of Britannia's problem," sir?

Jeremiah: Britannia has a killer on the loose.

Suzaku: Dr. Frankenstein, you mean?

Suzaku: But what's he got to do with Lelouch and Nunnally?

Jeremiah: Nothing, of course. Nunnally's safe. And That's what matters. And you'll be safe here as well.

Jeremiah: Oh yes! Anya will show you around.

Suzaku then walks out of the farmhouse and into the field to change into some clothes.

 **Tokyo Prison**

Tohdoh walks into the interragation room. The red haired assassin sits down on the chair, murking at Tohdoh.

Tohdoh: So. You're name is Ashley Ashra? (While staring at his file.)

Ashley: Nice guess.

Tohdoh: A Euro-Britannian Knight of the Knights of St. Michael, one of the four chivalric orders of Euro Britannia, once under the command of Grand Master Shin Hyuga Shing now deceased. And you must be the leader of the Ashley Strike Force.

Ashley: So what?

Tohdoh: So you're also a member of the W-0 Unit of the E.U.

Ashley: Who the hell are they?

Tohdoh: You know who the hell they are, a secret special unit within the E.U. that participated in the war against the Britannian invasion of Europe after the first and before the second Black Rebellions aganist Britannia. Its command and operating staff are made of EU officers, while its troops and Knightmare pilots are composed of "Elevens", former Japanese who were recruited from the ghettos of "Île de la Cité" in Paris. There unit's duty where to undertake highly dangerous missions with low percentage of survival.

Ashley: You Japanese are all the same!

Tohdoh: And what of it?

Ashley: You think I stand there and let that fake guy walk out and get away with it!?

Tohdoh: We also found some paramedics knocked out, beileving that this crime was planned. You were the starter, and they were the getaway.

Ashley: But still I'm keeping my mouth shut!

 **Palace of Lóng de Zǔzhòu 龙的诅咒: Curse Dragon,** **Zoigê 若尔盖: Green jade on Tibetan Plateau, Dazhasi, United States of China**

"General Fong!" Colonel Heilong spluttered. "Zero was shot in Tokyo! The World is in riot! This is our chance for our uprising!" Fong Shouted in excitement. "Yes sir!" Heilong spoke. Fong gave out a speech:

"My fellow brothers! The day has begun! The day where blood has been spilled, our war has begun, our new ally has given us the opportunity began our way to victory. Gather your arms, gather your armies, attack the U.S.C., bring out your vengence, bring your alliance to once and for all! Long live the Neo-China Federation!"

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field  
**

Suzaku walks out into the fields and saw Ryo, chopping some wood. "What do you want?" He asked. "What's your name?" Suzaku asked "Ryo Sayama." He replied and continued chopping. "That over there you met is Yukiya Naruse." He continued on. "He excels at collecting data and handling explosives. Yukiya is also extremely adept at tech related skills, bypassing Glasgow security measures and forging pilot credentials for me, as well as hacking, undetected, into a military grade security system. And over there is Ayano Kosaka, she's constantly practicing Japanese Martial Arts and carries a kodachi."

Suzaku walks to the orange basket to pick up some works.

 **Tokyo Settlement Highway**

A small convoy carrying Chairwomen of the UFN, Kaguya and Empress Tianzi travels to a meeting. "Suzaku Kururgi has escaped! The offensive in China has begun! Nationalists troops has poured in the breaches!" Tianzi talked about. Then an explosion rocks the convoy, knocking Kaguya and Tianzi out cold.

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field**

Later that night, the gyspies play music while the dancers dances. Suzaku lays down looking at the fire when a old lady with sunglasses and in a black coat touches his arm and spoke "You had anger and hatred before, you loved a girl with hair as a pink rose before she died. But she has walked upon this earth. You have killed a parent, and a friend who asked you to-" "Stop it!" Suzaku snapped in anger "I don't want to be reminded of my own past! Go away all of you! Go away! Leave me in peace!" the gyspies walks away from him and then he notice a woman with purple hair. "Cornelia?!" He muttered.

She starts to walk towards him and stops to stare at him. "So I finally found you Suzaku." She greeted. "My name is Satoshi, not Suzaku!" He answered. But Cornelia didn't take it "I know you by the name, Suzaku." the gyspies continued playing the music and greeted her "What a beautiful women!" they amired. "Can i talk to you in one of the carts?" She asked and he said "Yes?!"

In the cart while Cornelia changes in her gyspy uniform she talked with Suzaku:

Harry, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me... from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you. But I think that you need to know the facts. You are in danger. Grave danger. Has this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir? What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry? Only that he's escaped from Azkaban.

Cornelia: There are some within the UFN and the Black Knights who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to tell you. Several hours ago, Kaguya Sumeragi and Empress Tianzi were ambushed and kidnapped.

Suzaku: Kaguya's been what!?

Cornelia: We'll talk about that later. But I think you need to know the facts. Because Nunnally's in danger. Grave danger.

Suzaku: Has this anything to do with Victor Frankenstein, Cornelia?

Cornelia: What do you know of Victor Frankenstein, Suzaku?

Suzaku: That he escaped from Pendragon Prison.

Cornelia: Do you know why? Eight years ago when Lelouch and Nunnally's mother...

Suzaku: Marianne.

Cornelia: Yes, When their mother was assassinated... Victor lost everything. But to this day, he remains a loyal servant to this day. And in his mind... Nunnally is the only thing that stands in the way... of the Armageddon of Geass.

Suzaku: Armageddon of Geass?

Cornelia: A cult from the remnants of Charles zi Britannia's Geass order led a mysterious teenage boy known as G.G.. And that is why... broken out of Pendragon Prison. To find Nunnally.

Suzaku: And kill Nunnally. But what about Kaguya?! Where have they taken her?

Corneila: I don't know Suzaku... But I want you to swear that - whatever you might hear - you won't go looking for Victor. But first listen to this.

(Corneila hands him a recorder.)

Suzaku: Corneila, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?

He then plays the recorder:

"Hello my dear Black Knights friends!" Gregory spoke out.

* * *

 **A scene from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).** **A/N:** **In the next Turn, Suzaku must come out of hiding and rescue his cousin, Kaguya.  
**


	9. Turn 7: Showdown at Kururugi Shrine

**Turn 7: Showdown at Kururugi Shrine**

* * *

 **"Hello my dear Black Knights friends! As you are aware we have two of your UFN menbers hostages, the chairwomen Kaguya Sumeragi and United States of China Empress, Tianzi. Now these are our instructions: First, we want all imformation of the victims of Geass, the identity of the first zero,**  
 **Lelouch vi Britannia given by Schneizel el Britannia. Second, we want the second zero, Suzaku Kururugi. If you can find him. You have 24 hours. - Gregory James Knight.  
**

"Do you realized what this means?" Sugiyama discussed with Ohgi "The truth of the black knights and zero!". "I'm aware of that Kento!" Ohgi answered. "If we can get our hands on them. But right now this is a matter of a risk." Ohgi just sat down and stood silence for a moment.

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field**

Suzaku stood looking at the moon. Thinking of the situation of what have just happened and his cousins life, Suzaku still couldn't bear to go out there again. But he knew that Kaguya and Tianzi were in danger, and that he must decide for his problem.

 **Special Administrative Zone Massacre Site  
**

Troy Becket walked around the zone looking at the bullet holes in the walls and the chairs and seats destroyed.

Troy: So this is the Massacre Zone

Terrorist 1: This place gives me the creeps!

Terrorist 2: The Site of the Massacre Princess!

Troy: Show your respect to the late Princess Euphemia li Britannia.

(He turned to Tianzi held at gunpoint.)

 **Horai Island**

A tape recorder lays in the office of Kaname Ohgi. Ohgi plays it:

"Now you got our first message, now here's our next: You will take the imformation to the Special Administrative Zone Massacre Site for the Empress Tianzi, While you take Zero to the Kururugi Shrine for Princess Sumeragi. Hurry, time is running out!"

"We haven't found Zero yet!" Minami yelled.

"I'm know! Ohgi replied felling nervous of this ordeal.

Kallen walks up to Ohgi "I'll find Zero for you!" She said.

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field**

Cornelia walks up to Suzaku "We know where your cousin is." Akito watches from the back.

 **Kururugi Shrine**

Gregory points a gun at Kaguya. "What point is with you around mocking your feeling out in about?"

"What goodness do you have for murder?" Kaguya said.

"I just get paid for it." he replied.

"Paid for? By who? As i ask?" She asked.

"I never ask who's my payer is!" He answered.

Several Gloucesters stand guard outside the shrine.

 **Special Administrative Zone Massacre Site**

Tohdoh walks towards the site with the documents.

Tianzi stood trembling with terror.

"Right on time!" Troy spoke.

"I've have the documents righthere!" Tohdoh answered.

The man walked up to Tohdoh with a gun. "I'll shall have those over while you have the girl." Troy demanded "What if i don't!" Tohdoh asked "What if there's a slip up! Maybe it's best that we better go unless you tell your men to back off."

 **Kururugi Shrine**

Zero begins to climbs the stairs to the shrine. The night was no night for victory call, but for a demand of his cousin's life. The Gloucesters aims at him. "Let him in!" Gregory ordered and they let Zero in. Zero then walked into the shrine, looked around the darkness surrounding him. Feeling his way through the darkness of his old home and finally makes his way to the shrine's backyard garden. There in the garden, was Kaguya down on here knees at gunpoint. "Zero!" She shouted.

Gregory: So you're here!

Zero: Yes!

(Zero then pulls off his mask, revealing Suzaku's face.)

Gregory: What a plesent face!

Suzaku: Release the princess immediately!

Kaguya: Suzaku!

(Gregory's men cocks their guns against Suzaku)

Suzaku: I think I made a grave error.

 **Special Administrative Zone Massacre Site**

A sniper is slayed by a white masked man, he later then walks slowly towards a soldier and cuts his neck, walks slowly upon the hand over. Troy stood for a moment. Tohdoh watches him. "Give me the documents and i'll give you the girl." Troy ordered. Tohdoh didn't just trust him for this, but he had no choise but to do it. He walked up to him and passed the document to him.

Troy: You were foolish enough for this. But it wasn't enough for her. Kill her

(A gunman aims at Tianzi, but the white stranger chops his head off with his sword.)

Tohdoh: Take cover!

(A gunfight breaks out between the Black Knights and the Terrorist. Tianzi is saved by Tohdoh)

 **Kururugi Shrine**

A Gloucester explodes, then another and another by a strange Knightmare. "What the hell?!" The pilot spoke out of terms. Just then another Knightmare jumps out and pierces throught his cockpit. "What the fuck's that thing?" he demaned, then Kaguya knocks his gun out of his hand and Suzaku draws his sword and slashes a gunman and another. "Kill him!" He screamed in command, while he takes Kaguya to the back of the shrine with two of his men. Suzaku then went after them to the back of the shrine.

Gregory: Are you out there Zero?! Come on after me! You want your cousin alive?

Suzaku: You want me for one reason?

Gregory: You saw what happened at your old school? There was a sweet chick tart, with tits big as melons, and hair yellow as a cornfield.

(Suzaku is shocked to hear about Milly.)

Gregory: I had a good time before I left the school!

 **Special Administrative Zone Massacre Site**

The gunfight is over, the white man in the white mask has vanished. The Black Knights capture Troy and few of his remaining men. Ohgi walks up to him "Who sent you here?" He asked, but then Troy pulls out a box of cigarettes. "Do you have a lighter?" Troy asked and Ohgi was about to give hime one, when he heard a crunching sound and Ohgi knocks the cigarette out of his mouth and foam starts drooling out of his mouth. "Who are you!?" He demanded, but Troy drops dead. Tohdoh picks up the cigarette and smells the faint scent of bitter almonds. "Cyanide pill!" He exclaimed.

 **Kururugi Shrine**

The strange Knightmare Frames have vanished and Black Knights reinforcement have arrive. Outside the front of the back shrine Suzaku comfront Gregory with Kaguya at gunpoint in his arms. "Keep back!" He ordered, then the man in the white mask slashes off Gregory's arm, releaseing Kaguya. A Gloucester pops out of hiding to kill them, but then a brand new Zangestu slices it in half. Tohdoh plioting it sees Suzaku running towards the back shrine.

Suzaku walk through the darkness of the back shrine, following the blood trail that leads to a injuired bleeding Gregory.

Gregory: Go ahead. Go ahead. Go ahead, you crazy son of a bitch! Finish!

(Suzaku points his sword at Gregory.)

Tohdoh: Suzaku! Suzaku, don't do it!

Tohdoh: Listen to me, Suzaku... or Zero! You have no chance. Drop your weapon. We're going to order a airship in  
and fly you back to Hanoi Island.

(A Black Knight soldier opens fire on Suzaku.)

Tohdoh: Hold your fire!

(Tohdoh walks outside)

Tohdoh: Sugiyama!

Sugiyama: Yeah?

Tohdoh: Hold your fire!

Sugiyama on megaphone: Hold your fire. Hold your fire!

Tohdoh: Think about what you're doing. The building's perimeter's covered. No exits. There's nearly 200 men out there and a lot of Assult Rifies! You did everything to make this private war happen. Not after what happened at Asford Academy. You've done enough damage! This mission is over, you understand me?

(Slams Down Sword)

Tohdoh: This mission is over!

Tohdoh: Look at them out there. Look at them! If you don't end this now, they're going to kill you. Is that what you want?

(Suzaku walk away from Tohdoh)

Tohdoh: lt's over, Suzaku. lt's over!

Suzaku: Nothing is over! Nothing! You just don't turn it off! lt wasn't my war. You asked me, I didn't ask you! I did everything I had to do to win for my people, but someone wouldn't let us win. Then I come back to the world for a new life and I see all those maggots at the airport protesting me, spitting. Calling me "Brittanian Lover" and all that vile crap! Who are they to protest me? Who are they? Unless they've been me and been there and know what the hell they're yelling about?

Tohdoh: It was a bad time for everyone here in Japan, Suzaku. it's all in the past now.

Suzaku: For you! For Lelouch! For me, the life of Zero is nothing. In the field, we had a code of honor. You watch my back, I watch yours. Back here, there's nothing!

Tohdoh: This isn't the way Lelouch wanted for you, don't end it like this.

Suzaku: Back there I was the best, I can pliot a Knightmare, I was in the Knights of Rounds as Knight of Seven, then Knight of Zero. Back here I can't even hold a job parking cars!

(Suzaku throws his Zero mask to the ground, then sobs)

Suzaku: Where is everybody? Geez. Oh God.

Suzaku: Where is everybody? Oh, God.

(Suzaku pants, Tohdoh looks at him)

Suzaku: Where is everybody? I had a friend who was there for me and Nunnally. There were our own people. Remember Julius Kingsley?

Tohdoh: Julius Kingsley?

Suzaku: It was a year after the First Black Rebellion and Euphemia's death. He was a military advisor deployed to St. Petersburg in order to take charge of the operational planning for the war effort being carried out by the forces of Euro Britannia and the E.U., i hated him after we were captured. Then one day he asked for some water. I gaves him the water jug, but i wanted to avenge Euphemia so i began choking him to death, but then he begged him to kill him. Then i saw a tear from his Geass eye, and then he releases him. He tells me to go together and see Nunnally.

(Suzaku then sheds tears)

Suzaku: Its been one year. I can't get it out of my head. Euphy loved me. Every day it hurts. Sometimes I wake up and don't know where I am. I don't talk to anybody. Sometimes a day. Sometimes a week. I can't put it out of my mind.

Tohdoh kneels down to Suzaku, who sobs into Tohdoh's shoulder. After he is done, an emotionally exhausted Suzaku turns himself in, with in Tohdoh's arms and wearing his coat. While they go out, they look with scorn to Gregory, who is arrested and taken away in an ambulance.

* * *

 **A small scene from First Blood (1982). A/N:** **In the next Turn, Okinawa's Summer Festivial turns into a nightmare as an unknown force launches a surprise attack. Sorry it took so long.  
**


	10. Turn 8: Okinawa's Sea of Flames

**Turn 8: Okinawa's Sea of Flames**

 **Suzaku sits in a field of flowers, facing downward. He looks up to see Euphemia, with her eyes closed and hands placed on her chest. Suzaku thinks the following lines.**

 **Suzaku: So...** **We meet again... Euphemia.**

 **Euphemia: I'm so sorry.**

(Suzaku opens his eyes; he's in a room in Okinawa.)

Suzaku: Why?

Suzaku: I'm the one who should apologize.

A noise in the background signals the start of a television news program. We see Suzaku's cell phone with a message to Ohgi, from Reeve, stating "Meet me in Okinawa. We need to talk." An anchorman begins the news story:

Anchorman: A Week ago Gregory James Knight went on trial for mass murder at Ashford Academy.

Anchorwoman: And for Suzaku Kururugi, known as Zero, leader of the Black Knights is still in custody of his own people.

Anchorman: Meanwhile, Three weeks ago Milly Ashford's TV crew left for Wewelsburg, Germany.

Anchorwoman: However, the group's whereabouts still remain unknown.

Anchorwoman: What really happened down there?

Anchorman: Tonight, for the first time, we bring you the final transmission received...

Footage appears on the television screen; beneath it is the text "A television crew and 38 members of an investigation team are believed missing". The Anchorman and woman describe how, for the past three years, a door had remained sealed but was now being opened; a door leading to an area beneath Wewelsburgs Castle, another of the company's secrets revealed recently. They note that there is evidence that "thousands of people had once been transported here" While the Anchorwoman continues to jabber on, Suzaku looks out his window, up at the moon. The people in Okinawa appear to be celebrating the summer festival; fireworks explode in the sky, and the streets are bustling with human activity and balloons. People are dancing. Chiba, wearing a yellow traditional Japanese attire, armed with a katana wanders around the street and helps a child find her mother. Tohdoh, also wearing a black traditional Japanese attire is also armed with his katana sitting and drinking in a bowl in _Seiden_ \- the "West Hall", also called the State Palace in Shuri Castle, looks at the pictures of his fallen comrades: Ryōga Senba, Kōsetsu Urabe, and Shōgo Asahina.

It's a very happy and festive time... and we cut back to Suzaku, sitting in his solitary room. Suddenly he jerks his head to look outside once more - three cone shaped missiles, each droved three strange Knightmare Frames of some sort has been launched to targets: One to a Britannian Warship, Second to a airfield destroying a radar, and the thirt at a building, exploding amidst the screams of frightened citizens in the streets. One guy exclaims "What the heck was that?!"Strange Knightmare Frames with one eyes lands A trio of Ginships and Airships fly overhead. With the aid of bungee cord-like devices, several soldiers drop out, detach, and run amongst the crowd, opening fire.

Another batch of Gunships and Knightmare Frames arrive, carrying large containers. Some bizarre dog-like mutant creature runs towards someone and bites their chest, dragging him away. Suzaku is shown standing in his window, as a Gunship descends directly in front of him and fires a missile. His room explodes into flames as he jumps in the air and fires at the gunship repeatedly, destroying it. We're shown one of the soldiers ordering a little girl clutching a Moogle doll to "Komm da rein! (get in there!)", "there" being one of the aforementioned containers. People are being herded into containers as the city burns around them. Suzaku is pissed off and Dons the Zero mask and pulls out his sword.

"What's going on?" Suzaku questioned

A trio of soldiers approach on the rooftop behind Suzaku. From their line of vision we see a sort of computer screen with the words "Suzaku Kururugi", "Gender: Male", "Blood Type: O" at the top left of the screen. We cut to a scene of a girl with an elaborate device covering the top half of her head.

"Found you." The Girl spoke

The camera pans out as we see she's plugged into a collection of wires. Back to the soldiers, whose screen notifies them that Suzaku is wanted Dead or Alive. They spring to action, but Suzaku is faster and slashes them all down with his sword. Two more soldiers appears, but Suzaku shoots them. Suzaku traverses several rooftops, killing many of these soldiers with his sword, eventually reaching the ground.

"Now where am I supposed to meet Ohgi?" Suzaku wondered.

Suzaku continues through the streets, saving civilians when he can, then sees Chiba fighting three soldiers . "Sie ist ein schwarzer Ritter! Töte sie! Finde General Kyoshiro Tohdoh und habe seinen Kopf für eine Trophäe (She is a Black Knight! Kill Her! Find General Kyoshiro Tohdoh and have his head for a trophy). Then Suzaku slashes then in the black. "Zero!" Chiba said in amaze. "Captain Chiba." Suzaku said We see a scene of a Gunship carrying away a container filled with people. Suzaku and Chiba goes about his business. We see a scene of a mother and daughter running away from a horde of dog-creatures; we see a similar screen as the guards who saw Suzaku Kururugi saw. The girl has a green tint with the word "Clean" beside her. The mother has a red tint with the words "Infected detected" beside her. One dog creature pins down the mother while another dog drags the girl away, and takes her inside a container. Suzaku finds the container and frees her; the girl runs away crying "Mommy!", to which the mother replies "Fumiko!"

Mother: Thank you Zero!

Suzaku: Head for a safe place.

Suzaku and Chiba continues through the town, saving civilians and generally killing a lot of bad guys. Eventually they get to the town square... and a Knightmare Frame ith one gloing eye faces them. "Lasst uns sehen, ob Zero für den Ubelmeister bereit ist (Lets see if Zero is ready for the Ubelmeister) The pliot mocked. While trying run the firing his weapon, Chiba looked up and saw a strange Blue Knightmare Frame stabbing a sword into the cockpit. As the Ubelmeister falls down it fires off a few missiles before crashing - Suzaku dives into a nearby house via its open doorway to avoid them and Chiba dive into the streets as well.

Cut back to the girl w/ the strange headgear. She takes off the helmet.

Girl: Zero.

(A closeup of her masked face reveals her eyes are bright blue with Geass.)

Girl: We've found you.

Her eyes return to a Bluish Violet colour.

A rather large brute approaches her from behind.

Guy: Is this the one?

Girl: Yes. My Murderer.

A man with Light Indigo hair appears.

Man: So we finally meet at last, Zero.

Back to Suzaku, who makes his way through the house. On the 2nd floor, a loud crashing is heard; there's a big hole in the wall, and in walks the large brute from before. He's muscular, has White hair and almost appears more beastly than human. The girl accompanies him.

Girl: The Prototype Key.

Her eyes turn blue with geass.

Girl: Tell us where it is.

Suzaku just looks at them.

Guy: Hail Vlad.

(Several soldiers in the room also shout "Hail Vlad!" Suzaku kills them all. Back to the large brute.)

Guy: Challenge accepted.

(The girl suddenly faints. He looks at her. A random voice off-screen says "This way!")

Guy: Luck is on your side.

(He picks up the girl and walks away.)

Girl: I'm sorry.

The brute turns around.

Ubel: I am Ubel. We will meet again.

(The man with the Light Indigo hair appears.)

Suzaku: Shinn!

Shinn: We'll meet again Zero!

(The voice from before enters the room.)

Guy: What happened here!?

(In runs Kaname and a guy in a black uniform.)

Ohgi: Suzaku Kururugi! Or known as Zero! Are you alright?

Suzaku: Ohgi, nice to see you again.

Suzaku then takes of his mask.

Suzaku: Not a very interesting outfit, though.

Ohgi: [laughs] It took me a while to decide which costume I'd put on for today.

Ohgi: But enough of the small talk. Who were those soldiers that just left?

Suzaku: I don't know. The large one called himself Ubel. And the other tall one was Shinn.

Ohgi: Shinn The Conqueror ?

Ohgi: Of the Goliath Knights!?

Ohgi: Then that could only mean...

Black Knight: Prime Misiter!

(Ohgi turns around, and we see several enemy soldiers entering the ground floor of the house.)

Ohgi: We'll discuss this later. Black Knights troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help, Suzaku.

Ohgi begins to walk away.

Suzaku: Ohgi.

Ohgi stops and partially turns around.

Suzaku: I don't know what you are up to, but I want absolutely no part of it.

Ohgi: But... You fought alongside Britannia a year ago, but now you fought alongside us for Japan Zero! We need your help once mor-

A hail of gunfire bursts through Ohgi's stomach; Suzaku shoots down the enemy soldier, before running to Ohgi's side.

Suzaku: Ohgi!

He goes to pick up "Ohgi", who falls apart into several pieces. Out pops a Teddy Bear.

Teddy Bear: That was a close one! Never was good at fighting. Luckily, I came out wearing "Ohgi."

Suzaku: Who are you?

T.E.D.D.Y: I'm T.E.D.D.Y, ( **T** echnological **E** lectronic **D** ata **D** igitizing and Artificial Ps **Y** chology.) Nina designed me.

T.E.D.D.Y: You're really not a bad bloke, are you, Suzaku? You pretend not to care, but you always come through in the end.

Suzaku: [sighs] Alright, what do you want me to do?

T.E.D.D.Y: Let's run those lads outta this island. I'll leave the method up to you. When you've tidied things up, meet Ohgi at the square in front of the east church.

 **Shuri Castle**

Chiba runs up to Shuri Castle. "Kyoshiro... Please be okay." Chiba thought. An enemy squad surrounds the Castle. The soldiers walk through _Kushino-una_ \- the living area immediately behind the _Seiden,_ enters the West Hall and surrounds Tohdoh.

Squad Leader: Kyoshiro Tohdoh Ehemaliger Oberstleutnant von Japan Befreiungsfront, General der Schwarzen Ritter und Führer der vier heiligen Schwerter. Sie sind umgeben. Es gibt keine wo zu laufen. (Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Former Lieutenant Colonel of Japan Liberation Front, General of the Black Knights, and Leader of the Four Holy Swords. You are Surrounded. There is no where to run.)

Tohdoh then stands up, and then draws out his sword with one stroke and the soldiers all fall dead to the ground.

"Kyoshiro!" Chiba yelled as she saw the dead soldiers and Tohdon turning around at her and said "Are you having a good time at the festival?"

 **Okinawa District  
**

Suzaku departs the house and continues to go around Okinawa, assisting the Black Knights and killing enemy units. Captain Kento greets him.

Sugiyama: Zero? Speak with me if you need any assistance.

Zero: Where's General Tohdoh?

Sugiyama: His last location was at Shuri Castle Northwest of here.

Zero: Direction of the church?

Sugiyama: Sir! You can see the East Church is just past these buildings! We will help you secure the area.

 **Shuri Castle**

Tohdoh and Chiba goes outside and finds themselves surrounded by the enemy soldiers, but just then an Akatsuki Mass Production Mode land in front of the soldiers backs and fires on them. "Did i scared you?! Tamaki spoke in surprise. "Shinichirō!" Chiba shouted. Soon, Black Knight reinforcement arrives and the enemy retreats. "Hah! Those assholes are on the run!" Tamaki mocked in victory.

 **Okinawa District**

Eventually Suzaku reaches an open area in front of a church. The Ubelmeister from before shows up! Boss fight vs. Ubelmeister. After the boss fight, Suzaky jumps into the air, fires at the Suzaku a few times, then, landing on top of the cockpit, opens it and shoots the pilot it. He jumps off, the Knightmare Frame explodes, and he takes off his Zero mask. Enemy soldiers emerge from the vicinity and fire at Suzaku; a truck drives in front of him, shielding him from the gunfire; Black Knight members pour out the back and return fire, accompanied by the real Ohgi, who nods at Suzaku. Suzaku nods back.

Scene change; relative calm has been restored to Okinawa (no pun intended). Suzaku sits on a crate while Ohgi is talking to a Black Knight commander. Tohdoh and Chiba then reunits with Ohgi. At the end of the conversation they salute, followed by Ohgi walking over to Suzaku.

Ohgi: Good work, Zero.

Ohgi: The enemy is retreating. It seems they have finally begun their withdrawal from Okinawa.

Suzaku: Good.

Tohdoh: You dressed up like that for the festival Ohgi?

Ohgi: It still my best pick.

Chiba: You're going back to the Black Knights?

Ohgi: Yes, as General Secretary of The Black Knights.

Ohgi: However, we still require your assistance.

Ohgi: Reports are Nanking is under attack.

[Suzaku looks down... he's got a job to do]

Ohgi: Now only that, but in Europe, Africa, and Asia.

* * *

 **A/N:** **In the next Turn, the attack on the** _ **A141F5**_ _**Ikaruga by the Ace Pliot, The Red Baron.  
**_


	11. Turn 9: The Wrath Of The Red Baron

Turn 9: The Wrath of The Red Baron

* * *

 **Nanking**

Two Black Knight Soldiers are shooting from behind boxes; suddenly a strange darkness engulfs one and he disappears; the other doesn't notice.

Black Knight Soldier: Quick, toss me another clip! (looks beside him) Huh!

The darkness suddenly swallows him

A Team Black Knight Soldiers are going through a building; darkness suddenly sweeps over one in the back and he disappears.

Black Knight Soldier: Where did everyone go?

A noise is heard above and the Black Knights Members look up. A a man with medium, silver-white hair with five long bangs hanging over his face. Wearing black and purple headphones, two golden earrings and purple sunglasses that cover his eyes.

Black Knight Soldier: Who the hell are you!?

Mao: Mao. Mao The Hallucinatory.

Black Knight Soldier: Goliath Knights!

His weapon opens up. Instantly he appears behind the Black Knights members and in one broad move slashes them in their necks. They fall down.

Mao: Huh. The mighty Black Knights. They wouldn't last a day in Xylvania.

 **A141F5 Ikaruga**

Ohgi, Tohdoh, Chiba and Suzaku are on the Ikaruga, traveling from Okinawa to Horai Island.

Suzaku: Ohgi. Who were those men?

Ohgi: Xylvanian soldiers.

Suzaku: Xylvania of Germany?

Tohdoh: The former country of the E.U.?

Chiba: It appears to look like them.

Tohdoh: And those other men at attack Ashford Acedemy?

Ohgi: The men we identified were mercenaries of these so called 'Einsatz'.

Suzaku: Einsatz?

Ohgi: Yes. The shadow remnants of Euro Britannia's elite knights and soldiers, a subject and tributary-empire of the Holy Britannian Empire, constructed by the Archduke of Verance, Augusta Henry Velaines, and completely hidden from the rest of the world.

Tohdoh: Constructed?

Ohgi: During the Euro-Britannian war in europe and after the First Black Rebellion one year ago, the four chivalric orders of Euro Britannia were the Knights of St. Michael, Knights of St. Raphael, Knights of St. Gabriel, and Knights of St. Uriel.

Suzaku: I remember those names.

Tohdoh: What do you know of Euro Britannia?

Suzaku: A year ago I was sent to the battlefield in europe by the emperor. I was to take command under Julius Kingsley's command who is considered as a de facto leader, and the rest is all that matter.

Chiba: And this link between Xylvania and Dr. Victor Frankenstein IX?

Ohgi: His goal was to create an army of superhuman warriors— not once letting morality interfere. The two men you met earlier, the first one called Ubel, the commander of the Xylvanian invasion forces. And the other man, Shinn is also a member of Xylvania. But he belongs to an elite unit known as the Goliath Knights. The whole organization was kept a secret. That's why there's so little information on them. However it's nothing like I expected.

Tohdoh: Not even a person in your position was informed?

Ohgi: No. Other than the Archduke himself the only people who knew of Xylvania's existence was most likely Michele Manfredi , Gaudefroy de Villon, Andrea Farnese, Raymond de Saint-Gilles, Members of the Kyoto House, and the head of Biochemical Research for the Code R Research Team, Dr. Frankenstein himself . After Clovis la Britannia's death the transfer of power to his half-sister Cornelia was carried out so quickly I doubt Princess Cornelia and her sister Euphemia was ever briefed on the project. As for me while I was in Europe I was told the information was a need to know basis and as Prime Misiter in charge of United States of Japan I guess I wasn't on their 'list'. All the currant intel we have on Xylvania was only discovered recently. We came across some of the E.U.'s old files.

Ohgi: In Japan, we come up with some other strange cases.

Ohgi passes suzaku a picture of Shirley's empty coffin.

Ohgi: Do you recognize this?

Suzaku: That's... Shirley's.

Chiba: You know a dead girl?

Suzaku: She was my classmate, and Lelouch's friend.

Ohgi: In the past few weeks, several graves were dug up in Narita.

Suzaku: Huh?

Ohgi: Suzaku… have you heard of the mass disappearance that occurred recently in Oslo, Norway from Miss Ashford?

Suzaku: Master. Maybe you can ask?

Tohdoh: Hmm. I remember her report saying that 40 or 50 people suddenly vanished.

Ohgi: That's what the report would like you to believe. It was determined internally that if the truth was leaked they wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic. The actual number of people that went missing that day… was 2,900.

Tohdoh: Huh?

Ohgi: Twelve hundred people simply vanished that day without a single trace. The UFN and the Black Knights conducted a private investigation, but we came up empty-handed… except for the rumors. Since the Oslo disappearances people of Paris have been… on edge. They say night after night you can hear screams coming from the direction of Germany. Could it be the wind? Let me ask you; does the wind sound a thousand wailing souls?

Awkward pause in the conversation and Ohgi plays a recording.

Ohgi: Listen… can you hear them? The cries?

Some scattered voices can be heard in the distant background.

Minami: Ohgi! A rogue transmission is being broadcasted on all wavelengths!

Ohgi leaps up. Ohgi, Tohdoh, Suzaku, and Chiba are watching screen of on old man with a white mustache and wearing a dark blue cape:

"Endlich ... die Zeit ist gekommen, diese Welt zu reinigen. Das reine wird für die Sache verschont werden, während die Tainted wird gejagt und ausgerottet. Zerschlagen, erwürgt und geschlachtet Geschlagen, gestochen und zerdrückt Ausgestoßen und aufgespießt, erschossen und ohne Gnade ausgeführt Die Zeit ist gekommen, diese Welt zu reinigen."

("At last… the time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be spared for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. Slashed, strangled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Gutted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world.")

Starts laughing maniacally as Ohgi, Tohdoh, Suzaku, and Chiba look on in horror and disgust; the message terminates.

Ohgi: Where could… that signal have…

The ship they are in jolts; Ohgi leaps out of his seat in alarm.

Ohgi: What was that?!

The alarms rangs out.

Minami: Ohgi! We're under attack! Unknown Kightmare Frames appearing on radar, sir!

Ohgi: Suzaku! What do you say to help us!?

Suzaku walks up into the hanger. There, was his new Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Albion. Suzaku jumps in and flies into the sky.

A Red Knightmare Frame flashes through the skies, destroying Gekka's and Akatsuki's.

Richter: Was für eine gute Schafherde (What a good flock of sheep.)

Xylvanian Pliot 1: Oberst! Die Ikaruga ist das Ziel mit Zero Onboard. (Group Captain! The Ikaruga is the target with Zero onboard.)

Ricther: Hülle die linke Flanke, Müller. Schulz, die rechte Flanke. (Cover the left flank, Müller. Schulz, the right flank.)

Then he notices a white Knightmare Frame flashing through the sky.

Schulz shoots at the left engine. The Ikaruga tilts to the left over a forest, crash landing through the trees.

Suzaku opens fire on Ricther, but dodges them. Schulz attacks the bridge, but Tohdoh in his new Zangetsu, impales him through the cockpit.

Ricther: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Baron Richter Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen. Otherwise, known to the fear of men as the 'Red Baron'. Descendant of the First Red Baron, Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen. And this, is the Fighter Wing 1 Squadron. And you Zero, are my sworn ememy! Farewell!

After escaping the The Red Baron.

Suzaku: Are you alright?

Ohgi: I'll be fine, but that's more than I can say for the engine. Zero… if possible, I want you to continue on to Nanking. That transmission we just saw troubles me. Once I have repaired the Ikaruga , I'll need to return to headquarters. A Black Knight squad has already been dispatched to Nanking. Join them, and help liberate the city. Also... there's been a report that Britannia has dispatched an anti-terrorism search-and-destroy armor unit called the Glinda Knights **.**

Suzaku: _[exhales]_ I guess I have no choice.

Suzaku sets off in the Lancelot Albion.

Suzaku makes his way through the wasteland. A little later, Xylvanian Ubelmeisters attack him, and they get easily dispatched by Tohdoh's  
Zangetsu and Chiba's Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan.

Tohdoh: Were you going off somewhere?

Suzaku: I don't need help.

Chiba: It's too dangerous out there!

Suzaku: It will be when I get to Nanking.

* * *

 **A/N:** **In the next Turn, Nanking is so quiet as if was a rather grey and depressing town, currently in the midst of a rainstorm. It was here that Mao slaughtered the Black Knight squad. I had writer block.  
**


	12. Turn 10: Slient Nanking

Turn 10: Slient Nanking

* * *

 **Nanking**

Mao is sitting on a crate in the factory, laughing to himself.

Mao: Slashed, strangled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Gutted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy. Nicely said, Kaiser. I wonder if this will be more amusing than last time...

 _(panshot shows he is surrounded by Black Knights bodies)_

Tohdoh and Chiba, who are looking for Zero both are peering around a corner. A woman in a unique uniform that consists of a buttoned sleeveless shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and a black and red corset and skirt combination worn over a short white skirt approaches them from behind and pulls out a gun. Tohdoh turns around, also holding his katana. Both swords are pointed at each other's heads. Tohdoh looks down at her badge on her shoulder.

Tohdoh: You're Glinda Knights?

Oldrin: Who's asking?

Tohdoh puts his sword back in its holster

Tohdoh: Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Ohgi sent us.

Chiba: Captain Nagisa Chiba. I'm with him. And you are?

The girl twirls sword and shoves it into her holster.

Oldrin: My apologies. Oldrin Zevon, Head of Knight of Glinda Knights. Cornelia li Britannia has told me much about you.

Chiba: You know Cornelia?

Oldrin: Me and my late brother met her.

Tohdoh: What happened here in this city?

Oldrin: That's what I would like to know. I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too… quiet. I've seen no trace of Xylvania, or the squads that were sent in to fight them. Also, where are the 8,230,000 people that were supposed to be living here? Well… this is getting us nowhere. Like I said, I have business to attend to. I'll see you both around.

Oldrin starts walking off

Chiba: Business?

Oldrin: _[pauses]_ Cornelia keeps telling me I'm wasting my time. My time searching.

Tohdoh: Searching for what?

Oldrin: For my reason to live.

Suzaku makes his way through the city. The streets are quiet, the buildings are silent, and the alleyways are like a ghost town. Eventually Suzaku stumbles on a solitary dying Black Knight Soldier sitting against a wall.

Black Knight Soldier: Ambushed... by... soldier... in white... Squad... wiped out... Warehouse... on the... edge of the city... They... were gathering... civilians... Soldier goes limp; Suzaku walks over and closes man's eyes.

Tohdoh and Chiba sees a garage saying "Zeno's Garage"

Chiba: I can't see anything through this heavy rain! We need some shelter. Kyoshiro!

Tohdoh: We need repaires.

They went inside, but the place looked deserted.

Chiba: Hello?

But no one answered. It felt liked it was dark in a old man's heart. In the office, Tohdoh looked through the files.

Then he feels a gun on the back of his neck.

Spyro: Μείνετε εκεί που είστε! (Take your hands off me!)

But Tohdoh overpowers him.

Spyro: Πάρτε τα χέρια σας μακριά από μένα! (Take your hands off me!)

Tohdoh: You speak good Greek.

Spyro: I don't see you speaking Greek, Jap!

Tohdoh releases him.

Tohdoh: What the hell happened here?

Spyro: I don't know the first half of the population to the safe place, and the second half just vanish. I don't know where my dad is he just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tohdoh: This is your dad's garage?

Chiba: You and your father both run this place, here in the middle of China?

Spyro: It was the best car fixer shop in the city.

Tohdoh: What happened to your father?

Spyro: We were getting ready to leave the city, my father told me to go to this warehouse at the edge of the city, but when I decide to go check on him, he was gone.

Chiba: Where this warehouse?

Spyro: At the edge of this city.

Suzaku moves on to an area with snipers, and kills them all. Eventually he spots a lone kid running away from several Xylvanian soldiers; he kills them and saves the kid.

Small Boy: Uh… thanks. The warehouse… I…I know how to get there. It's though that gate. You have the card key?

A nearbye gate is revealed, which requires a cardkey to get by.

Suzaku barely shakes his head to signal "no".

Small Boy: C'mon, I know someone who does. Follow me.

Tohdoh, Chiba, and Spyro make their ways through rain and darkness, then they saw a light in the second floor of a building.

Tohdoh: Let's see who's in there.

They walked upstairs and saw a young girl.

Chiba: You're one of the members from the Glinda Knights, right? We just ran into your leader, Oldrin.

Sokkia: How did a woman like you managed to survive?

Chiba: Hey, I'm no ordinary civy. I'm a member of the Four Holy Knights.

Sokkia: Four Holy Knights? You mean the Black Knights special force team?

A knight lying on the chairs, Tink Lockhart, moans as he clutches his arm, injured.

Tohdoh: Hey, is someone wounded back there?

Chiba walks up to Tink and kneels before him, inspecting his wounds.

Chiba: Oh, this looks bad.

Tink Lockhart(groaning in his sleep): They're coming. Get ready! (raises his arm) Aaaaaah...vile...vile! (arm drops) Stand together!

Chiba: Calm down. You're safe now. (places her hand on his arm) Everything's going to be okay.

Eventually Suzaku gets the cardkey.

Small Boy: There. That should let you through.

Suzaku: Right. Thanks kid.

Small Boy: _[starts crying]_ Avenge… I couldn't…do…Mom and dad… right there, but I couldn't move...

 _[Suzaku slowly crouches in front of boy]_

Small Boy: I was too scared—but, but… Please! Please, help me avenge their deaths!

Tohdoh and Chiba enters the second car, where Oldrin Zevon and Sokkia Sherpa are.

Oldrin: So Tohdoh, you decide to help us out? It looks like we're the only ones who survived. We should work together.

Sokkia: No. We can't trust them.

Oldrin: Why? But Sokkia, we need their help! Our unit's down to you, me, and Commander Lockhart. That's it! And Tink's hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission.

Suzaku proceeds to the warehouse, where he's ambushed by a Heavy Armored Soldier and an array of Xylvanian soldiers, who (naturally) shout "Hail Vald!" Suzaku kills them all.

Heavy Armored Soldier: How could I...?

The soldier falls down, Suzaku walks to the door.

Outside, Mao is staring upward, standing in the rain.

Mao: You know, this is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I hadn't even seen the sky until a few days ago.

Turns to look at Suzaku.

Mao: So you're Zero. Second Chairman of the UFN Supreme Council, and leader of the Black Knights. Or used to be Suzaku?

Suzaku: Suzaku?

Mao: Yes. The Knight of the Round, the White Knight, or known as the White Grim Reaper. We know you are him. Come to our side, and no harm will come to the empress.

Suzaku stares at him. He is unamused.

Mao: Not one to bargain, are we? Then I'll make sure you suffer.

Using his super-speed, he appears behind Suzaku.

Mao: Time to die.

He unfurls his weapon and attempts to strike him; Suzaku dodges his blows; the center of his weapon is revealed to be a hidden gun; he manages to dodge the gunfire. However, he gets close enough to punch him, sending him crashing into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Then the white zero appears and sends Mao flying away. As Suzaku loses consciousness, he sees Oldrin approaching him.

A flashback, or perhaps a hallucination, but he's in Euphemia's garden. The camera pans around Euphemia, still in her crystal tomb, as we  
occasionally hear her disembodied voice.

Suzaku: Euphemia.

Euphemia: _[from within crystal]_ _…Sorry…_

Suzaku _:_...Why?

Euphemia: _...Awake…_

Suzaku: Awake?

 _[screen goes black]_

Euphemia: I'm so sorry.

Suzaku suddenly awakes full of terror in a diner. Apparently sleeping on a table booth, he madly sits up as if he had a nightmare. Oldrin steps towards him, arms crossed. She looks suspicious of Suzaku.

Suzaku sits on the booth bench as Oldrin sits on a stool at the bar, facing Suzaku.

Suzaku: Was I dreaming?

Oldrin: How do you feel?

Suzaku: Like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm alright, I guess.

Oldrin: Glad to hear it. You from around here? Why don't you tell me what happened?

Suzaku: Where is everybody?

Oldrin: I'd tell you if I knew, believe me. But from what I can tell, something bizarre is going on. That's all I know.

Oldrin picks up the Zero mask and begins to walk around as she talks.

Oldrin: So that explains your Identity as Zero. People says that your dead.

Suzaku: Suzaku's dead. I'm Zero.

Oldrin: You're still Suzaku or Zero that you called. But still, I need your help.

Suzaku: What do you want of me?

Oldrin: We just picked up a Morse Code single that should hear.

Oldrin plays the recording:

..-. - .-. -.-. . ... / ... .- ... / .-. ..- ... ... / - ... .-. - ..- -. ... / .-.. .. -. . ... .-.-.- / .-. .-.. .- -. ... / ... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / ... . - .-.-.- / ..- .-. .-. .. ... .. -. -. / ... .- ... / -... . -. ..- -. .-.-.- / -.. . .-. .- .-. - / ..-. - .-. / ... - .-.-.- / .-. . - . .-. ... -... ..- .-. -. .-.-.- / .-. . - - ...- .- .-.. / - ..-. / .- ..- -. ..- ... - .- / ... . -. .-. -.- / ...- . .-.. .- .. -. . ... .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / -. . -. - -.-. .. -.. . / - ..-. / - ... . / .-. - - .- -. - ...- / ..-. .- - .. .-.. -.- .-.-.-

Tohdoh walks in.

Tohdoh: Zero! Have you recovered already?

* * *

 **A/N: In the next Turn, Hear the secret of the Morse Code, travel to the destination of Sankt Petersburg, to the horrors of the uprising.**


	13. Turn 11: The Last Romanov

Turn 11: The Last Romanov

* * *

 **"At last... I've Finally returned...** **Augusta Henry Velaines.**

Братья и сестры! Мы - те, кто должен противостоять правам России. В течение 400 лет семья Романовых была правителями россии. Наши бедные люди страдали и голодали от этой зверской монархической империи царя. Но теперь настало время подняться над подавленной этой нацией ненависти, этой нацией безумия.

Но! С помощью наших новых союзников здесь мы обязательно победим это зло.

Смерть Романовых !

Brothers and Sisters! We Are the ones who should stand up to the rights of Russia. For 400 years, The Romanov Family have been the rulers of russia. Our people of the poor has suffered and starved, from this beastly monarch empire of the tsar. But now the time has come, to rise above the opressed of this nation of hatred, this nation of madness.

But! With the help of our new allies here, we will surely triumph against this evil.

Death to the Romanovs!

 **Catherine Palace**

The locked gates at the palace hold back the crowd of demonstrators. Shinn The Conqueror attack's the chain holding the gate shut, breaking it, letting the demonstrators pour into the palace. People began to flee. Nicholas IV of Russia, his wife Alexandra, holding their infant daughter, Anastasia Nikolaevna III.

Nicholas IV: Quickly, this way! The children's playroom!

 **Grandberry**

..-. - .-. -.-. . ... / ... .- ... / .-. ..- ... ... / - ... .-. - ..- -. ... / .-.. .. -. . ... .-.-.- / .-. .-.. .- -. ... / ... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / ... . - .-.-.- / ..- .-. .-. .. ... .. -. -. / ... .- ... / -... . -. ..- -. .-.-.- / -.. . .-. .- .-. - / ..-. - .-. / ... - .-.-.- / .-. . - . .-. ... -... ..- .-. -. .-.-.- / .-. . - - ...- .- .-.. / - ..-. / .- ..- -. ..- ... - .- / ... . -. .-. -.- / ...- . .-.. .- .. -. . ... .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / -. . -. - -.-. .. -.. . / - ..-. / - ... . / .-. - - .- -. - ...- / ..-. .- - .. .-.. -.- .-.-.-

FORCES HAS PUSHED THROUGH FRONT LINES. PLANS HAVE BEEN SET. UPRISING HAS BEGUN. DEPART FOR ST. PETERSBURG. REMOVAL OF AUGUSTA HENRY VELAINES. AND GENOCIDE OF THE RAMANOV FAMILY.

Tink: It appears Vlad has stir up some trouble in Russia.

Oldrin: St. Petersburg. What has this got to do with the romanovs?

Tink: What does this mean?

Tohdoh: Means you're going too...

Oldrin: Russia.

Tink: On board the Grandberry.

Chiba: Grandberry?

Oldrin: The name of the flagship you're all on Flagship of the Glinda Knights.

 **Catherine Palace**

The riot pushes through the garden, pulling down the tsar's statue. A man throws a torch into the garden, igniting the bushes. A BRICK smashes the glass window of the palace. Crowd with rifles storming the palace grounds.

Nicholas IV: The door won't hold them for long!

Alexandra: Nicholas!

SHOTS are heard.

 **Berlin, Germany**

A small cable car traverses high above the gigantic black city in the shape of a rectangular box over 100 stories high. Before the city there are rows of huge black towering steel heads atop massive furnaces. SMOKE billows out of their mouths. Inside the cable car stands Brigadier General Jan Meer.

Radio man: Message for Brigadier General Jan Meer. The Kaiser is impatient for G.G.'s reply.

Meer: It is by will alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the juice of ewig that thoughts acquire speed, the lips acquire stains, stains become a warning. It is by will alone I set my mind in motion.

Somewhere in the interior of Berlin's palace, we are in a green porcelain room. Two large Xylvania soldiers, using large hoses, are washing down the  
walls and floors of the room. WE MOVE DOWN into the water rushing along the floor towards troughs. Closer, WE SEE bits of flesh, hair, and blood. The car zooms past gigantic faces, and the furnaces far below ROAR with tremendous power. The city now looms gigantic and overpowering - millions of electrical cables stretch off the top into dark energy taps above the city.

Inside the city the cable car passes into a huge inner chamber filled with open-topped lime green porcelain rooms with tremendous electrical lines criss-crossing above. In front of a huge steam boiler, the cable car stops and Meer gets out, steps down steel stairs and enters a porcelain room where the Kaiser is being  
treated by a DOCTOR for sores on his face and body. The doctor uses a laser beam on a big sore on the Kaiser's lips. He turns to Kaiser as he enters the room.

Meer: My Lord!

Vlad: Meer.

Meer moves up to the Kaiser.

Meer: Our forces have pushed through African front, General Zimmermann's forces have pushed into Russia, the revolution has begun in Russia, and I have here your answer from G.G.

Vlad: What does G.G. say, Meer?

Meer: He wishes to inform you that Vendetta - as he puts it, using the ancient tongue, the art of Geass - is still alive. He does not wish to meet or speak with you.

Vlad: (swallowing; angry) I made my peace gesture... the forms of Geass have been obeyed. (He throws down the cylinder.) Bring in The Cerulean and The Seeker.

Servent rings bell, and The Cerulean and The Seeker walks inside the room.

Meer: As you instructed me, I have enlightened the Elite members of the Goliath Knights concerning my plan t... -

Vlad: My Plan!

Meer: The plan to crush the Black Knights. The Cerulean, The Seeker... go quietly... no other great leader of the UFN must ever know of the Grand Master's aid to the kaiser. The entire Armageddon of Geass would turn against the Kaiser and the Grand Master.

Doctor: Put the pick in there Pete and turn it round real neat.

His assistant does so.

Across the room, Two Xylvanian Soldiers enter, holding big guns on a BOY who is wearing white pants. The Kaiser smiles when he sees the boy, who is deeply afraid. The guards force the boy to arrange violet flowers on a stand by the far wall opposite the Kaiser.

Kaiser: (as the Kaiser watches the boy) You're so beautiful my Kaiser. Your skin love to me, Your diseases lovingly cared for, for all eternity.

 **Grandberry**

Sokkia: The riot has breached the main gates of the palace.

Oldrin: Then the tsar and his family will be...

Suzaku turns around and walks away to the hanger.

The Grandberry files over St. Petersburg filled with smoke and flames. The Xylvanian Ground Combat Command Vehicle watches in Pavlovskiy Park.

Bubi: They breached the main gates.

Engel: Good. We'll join them at the entrance.

Zimmermann appears on the screen.

Zimmermann: Carful of your misdeeds Engel.

Engel: It is business of mine to attend to. The 15th battalion and 27th army will overcome their fear, and flank through the enemy's rear.

Zimmermann: There is just one thing... The Glinda Knights have arrived, and I'm afraid zero is with them.

Engel: Zero! Are you sure?

Zimmermann: Yes.

Engel: Well stop them! You have ways, uses them wisely.

Zimmermann: As you wish Madame.

The Grandberry hangers opens, and the Lancelot Albion launches into the streets.

Suzaku: I have to get to the palace.

Soon he drives into the streets, then he is stopped by several Ubelmeisters that he is force to battle his way through. Then a red Lancelot lands in from of them. Renovated Lancelot Grail for the "Emerald Plan", designated as the **Z-01/T-EP0 Lancelot High Grail**.

Oldrin: Need a hand?

Suzaku: Oldrin!?

Oldrin chops a Ubelmeister in half from torso and legs. Chiba then in her Akatsuki Command Model Zikisanlands into the fight, folliowed by Kyoshiro Tohdoh in his Zangetsu.

Tohdoh: We'll never make it there!

Chiba: Let me get there!

Suzaku: Captain! No!

But Chiba pass by then and processes towards the palace, but then stops outsides the Sophia Cathedral.

Tohdoh (on-screen): Chiba! Where are you?

Chiba: I'm 2.4 km from Sophia Cathedral to the Palace. Place is surround by rioters, looks like germans in support. They breached the main gates of the palace.

Tohdoh: Damn it!

Suzaku: There's gotta be another way!

Tohdoh: Sokkia, any other thoughts?

Sokkia looks up on the computer, looks through the blueprints of the Catherine Palace.

Sokkia: Here it is! There's a small secret entrance under the chapel that leads to the gardens in the back.

Chiba: In the chapel?

She walks inside to see the tombs.

The cathedral was founded in July 1782 at the instigation of Catherine II of Russia as a reminder of her lifelong Greek Plan. The Tsarina, eager to liberate Constantinople from the Turks, wished to have a replica of the Hagia Sophia in the proximity of the Catherine Palace where she spent her summers. But the first project - an exact copy of the Hagia Sophia - was very expensive.

Then the Empress called upon her favourite architect, Charles Cameron, to design this "Byzantinesque" church, but the Scottish architect, though well versed in the Palladian idiom, had a vague idea of what Byzantine architecture stood for. His design called for an austere and monumental whitewashed exterior, with Doric porticoes on each side, probably a reference to the works of Richard Boyle, 3rd Earl of Burlington.

Construction works, supervised by Ivan Starov, lasted for six years. In the eventual variant, the five wide domes were placed on squat drums, vaguely reminiscent of the Hagia Eirene. The church was consecrated on 28 May 1788 in the presence of the Empress. During the two decades that followed, the Imperial Academy of Arts had the interior adorned with Neoclassical paintings. A detached two-storied belltower was added considerably later, in 1905, to a design by Leon Benois.

At the alter, Chiba looks everywhere until she steps on a faulty floor tile. She opens it to reveal a flight of steps leading down to the passage.

Chiba: Sokkia, Do you copy?

Sokkia: Understood.

Chiba: I found the entrance. I'm moving in.

She moves further into the sewers.

Chiba: This is awful.

Sokkia: There is a small tunnel ahead. You'll have to crouch to get through.

She go through the tunnel and reach a bridge. While moving up, the place shakes from a tank attack on the streets.

Chiba: I need to get up to street level!

Nearby, she finds an exit to the surface, and in the back of the palace garden.

 **Berlin, Germany**

Vlad: I will have Europe back for myself... he who controls the Sakuradite, controls the universe... and what Meer didn't tell you is we have control of someone who is very close to Tsar Nikolay Alexandrovich Romanov IV. This person... this traitor... will be worth more to us than ten legions of Knightmare Frames.

The Seeker: Who is the traitor?

Vlad: (laughs) I won't tell you who the traitor is or when we'll attack. However, the Tsar will die before these eyes and he'll know that it is I - Kaiser Alucard Tepes Vlad III - who encompasses his doom.

He stands under the giant, humming electrical tube light and rubs his head and body with a black fluid which drips from tiny holes in either side of the red glow. The  
Attendants stand completely still with fear. Vlad walks towards the boy, who stands petrified. The Xylvanian guards smile nervously as they step slightly backwards. The boy begins SCREAMING as Vlad bites his neck The violet flowers are bumped and disarrayed by the violence which ensues. Then Vlad turns smiling to The Seeker as the SOUNDS continue to roar.

 **Catherine Palace**

The Xylvanians bang on the door with heavy force. The Tsar loads a gun. They shoot the lock and knock open the door. The Tsar shoots one of the soldiers dead, but others open fire killing the Tsar and injuring his wife. The soldiers mock at the Tsars body. Then they heard a baby crying.

Xylvanian soldier 1: Is it a girl?

Xylvanian soldier 2: It is a girl.

Xylvanian officer: Kill them!

Just as they were about too, a Katana is thrown into the officer's back, then gunshots kills both the soldiers. It is Chiba.

Alexandra: Who are you?

Chiba: I'm from the Black Knights. I've come to retrieve the family.

Alexandra: It's too late! My husband's dead, as well as my children.

Tohdoh: Fall Back! Fall Back! That's an order Nagisa!

Alexandra: Chiba, please. Help me. They're going to kill my baby.

Chiba nervously looks out at the hallway, , then shakes her head at Alexandra.

Chiba: They'll kill you.

Alexandra: Please save my baby.

Chiba hesitates. Then decides. She quickly wraps together some rags and gives them to the mother.

Chiba: Pretend this is the child.

Alexandra: Thank you, Chiba. Thank you.

Alexandra kisses her baby and hands it to Chiba. Alexandra opens a wall panel.

Alexandra: Come this way, out the servants quarters.

Chiba enters the secret doorway. Alexandra pushes her through as ANGRY REVOLUTIONARIES BURST IN the door. She slams the panel shut and puts his body in front of it.

Chiba carries the baby, Anastasia through the tunnel she finds an exit to the surface, then back to the Sophia Cathedral.

Engel approaches Alexandra. Bubi hurries alongside.

Engel: This child will have no power over me...

Engel grabs the rags away from the mother and anxiously tears them apart.

Engel: (furiously) Where's the baby!

Bubi: Zero was here!

Engel: Find that baby, Bubi. Use your men. Bring her back to me alive!

Alexandra: Vlad's reign of terror is at an end! Zero will come back and he will finish you!

Xylvanian soldier: Silence, wench.

Alexandra: Zero will finish you!

Engel: Kill Her!

Chiba reaches backs to her Akatsuki and moves back to the Grandberry.

* * *

 **A small scene from Willow (1988).** **A/N: In the next Turn, Coming Soon!**


	14. Turn 12: The Phantom of Einsatz

**Turn 12: The Phantom of Einsatz**

* * *

 **Area 9:** **Auckland, New Zealand -** **Waitakere Ranges** ** **Rainforest****

A man is kneeling with his hands behind his head. A woman close by ispacing behind him, tapping a gun at her side. A man with a flamethrower and another man, who looks like the leader wearing a white prop mask, are arguing.

Phantom: They are coming! Go, torch it! Burn it all!

Pierre: But what about the Serum?!

Phantom: (to Pierre) Leave nothing! (to Marico) Now, I will show you how I deal with informants. (to Ingrid) Finish him.

Ingrid: With pleasure...

Meanwhile, just a little ways away Akito and Leila are shown investigating another area in the jungle...

Akito: These are the coordinates Marico sent... _  
_

Two gunshots are heard in the distance.

Leila: Over there!

The two run through the jungle as a helicopter is seen flying off in the distance; they arrive to find Marico lying on the ground blood pooling from underneath his head.

Akito: It's Marico, executed. Leila, you find anything.

Leila: The place is torched. I don't know what they were growing but it wasn't narcotics.

Akito: The Phantom knew we were coming.

Leila: So what's our next move?

Akito: We watch for the next viral outbreak. We won't have to wait long..

 **London**

The buildings starts to shake and a chimmey falls off and shatters on the street. A poilceman hears this, then another poilceman blows his whistle screaming.

Poilceman Moorgate Passage. Moorgate Passage.

Poilceman 2: I see it over there!

The dogs run away in terror from the gated Passage.

Bleeding rat-wags! What's gotten into them?

Poilceman 3: What's gotten into them?

A A7V WW1 german tank rams down the gate.

Poilceman 2: What in God's name is that?

The tank started to move towards the poilcemen.

Poilceman 1: Halt!

Poilceman 1: Halt!

Poilceman 2: Blimey!

Poilceman 1: Stop!

Poilceman 4: Come on!

Poilceman 1: Halt! In the name of the law!

The tank crushes the poilceman to death. The other poilcemen tries to stop it.

Poilceman 2: Halt!

Poilceman 3: How the hell do we stop this thing?

Poilceman 2: I said, halt!

The tank destroys the whole front of the entrance of the bank of England. It bashes through wall after wall, until it stops at the vault.

Poilceman 1: Here. Careful, mates. Careful.

The other policemen surround it. One looks at it. And he sees a man through the tank' door view.

Poilceman 1: There's men inside!

The cannon fires upon the vault's door. A Chinese Federation Officer steps out of the tank.

NCF Officer: Round them up!

Some Chinese Federation soldiers steps out of the tank, then Eunuch Rén jī later steps out.

Rén jī: Leave one alive to tell the tale. Kill the rest.

Poilceman 1: No, no... Please.

The soldiers began to open fire.

NCF soldier: Such treasures.

Rén jī walks towards a drawer.

Rén jī: Treasures. Yes.

Rén jī pulls out a drawer to reveal an old blueprints.

Rén jī: Some worth more than others.

 **Militarized Zone of India**

Some Black Knight soldiers round up some Indian scientists in a factory.

Andrea: Bring the scientist with us. Kill any who resist.

G.G.: Do we have him?

Andrea: Satyendra Bhabha at your service, sir.

Satyendra: What do you want?

G.G.: The world, Satyendra. I want the world.

G.G. is thrown a rocket launcher by one of his men

Satyendra: Are you crazy? This place is full of hydrogen gas!

G.G.: Really? That's so frightening.

Fires the rocket at a hydrogen tank, causing a chain reaction to destroy the factory.

 **Tokyo**

As a limosine pulls up at the Diet Building and Ohgi exits: his face grimly set as he makes his way toward the front door. Reporters and photographers spots him and rush to his side.

Reporter: Prime Misiter! Is it true the Black Knights are reponsible for the attack in India?

But Ohgi enters the front door.

 **Horai Island**

Zhou: As you can see from these specs sir, Phantom was working on something. I'm not sure what it was, definitely not drug-related.

Li Xingke: Damn. He beat us on this one, Zhou.

Li Xingke sits.

Li Xingke: Anyhow, we'll discuss this further when Akito and Katsuhiro get here. How is he?

Zhou hesitates for a moment, then speaks.

Zhou: As well as can be expected, sir. You know how close he and Marico were.

Li Xingke: I see. Do you believe this will impair his judgment or limit his abilities?

Zhou: No, and even if it did, he'd still accomplish the mission.

Li Xingke nods.

Li Xingke: Good. Angry?

Zhou: Mad enough to take out an army of terrorists.

Li Xingke: Hmm...well, you've got to calm him down, then, don't you.

Zhou: Absolutely. But that's Leila's business.

Zhou's face expresses friendship and...some amount of lust. Li Xingke catches it.

Li Xingke: (smirking) I can see you will have no difficulty with this assignment.

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field**

Cornelia: Akito's report was clear enough.

Leila: I want two additional teams assigned to this. Find the Phantom.

Cornelia: I understand.

Leila: Zero is in Europe's Russia. Right now it's a nightmare over there.

 **Grandberry**

In the hanger, Chiba cradles the baby in her arms. Tohdoh runs up, and with patriarchal authority, puts his fists on his hips.

Tohdoh: Absolutely, under no condition, is anyone going to fall in love with that baby.

Chiba falls in love as he speaks. Then she walks right past Tohdoh.

Tohdoh: Nagisa! We can't keep that baby. Hey! I will not be ignored.

Ignored, Tohdoh huffs after her. In the room, he nervously paces as Chiba pours water in a tub.

Tohdoh: This is bad. If we're caught with that little brat by those germans, it'll be the end of us.

Chiba: I'm gonna give this baby a bath.

The baby squeals with joy as Chiba lifts her into the bath.

 **Grandberry - Bridge  
**

Suzaku walks into the bridge where Oldrin was brushing her hair.

Suzaku: I didn't imagined you to have a Lancelot too.

Oldrin: It's my own style of fighting. Trouble seems to follow you, doesn't it, Zero?

Suzaku: It's about... the...

Oldrin: The Empress of Britannia.

Suzaku: What do you mean?

Oldrin: You miss her?

Suzaku: A little...

Oldrin: Really? Then within a few hours of your arrival, I have a another crisis in my hands.

Suzaku: What?

Oldrin; Late yesterday last night Chinese soldiers broke into the bank of England, then a few hours later the Black Knights attacked a knightmare frame factory, kidnapping many scientists. The Black Knights have been accused in these attacks, but they deny any involvement in this incident.

Suzaku: I didn't order this attack!

Oldrin: No one did. Nations are striking at nations by Einsatz. These attacks are all the work of one man...

Oldrin shows Zero the phantom's photo.

Oldrin: ...who calls himself the Phantom.

Suzaku: Very operatic. What's in it for him?

Oldrin: Profit. Those machines are Xylvanian creations, the work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have Germany easily gaining the upper hand in this war.

Suzaku: Then it's a race for arms.

Oldrin: And millions will perish. There's one last chance. The leaders of the UFN are to meet secretly in Venice.

Suzaku: How do you know that?

Oldrin: A man named Jacques told me that about the conference.

Suzaku: And you believe that this Phantom will attack that conference?

Oldrin: If he can find it. Right now, you're needed in Horai Island. The Black Knights are in a fray.

Suzaku: Then we're going back.

The Grandberry begans to fly away from St. Petersburg, flying above the Kazakhstan border, above Beijing, and then back to the Black Knights HQ.

 **Horai Island**

Toshihiko Katsuhiro, a tall man with glasses, gives Akito an operations update.

Katsuhiro: -Number of foreign nationals getting into our country the last few weeks, despite the heightened security.

Akito: Sounds like something big is happening. It has to be the Phantom.

Akito sees Li Xingke and Zhou.

Li Xingke: Second Lieutenant Akito Hyuga.

Akito: Li Xingke.

Li Xingke: Akito, Leila's told me what we have.

Akito: Yea, thighs and wings, but no chicken.

Katsuhiro: That's right.

Akito: (to Zhou) Hmm...there was nothing in those files you retrieved?

Li Xingke: We're still decoding the information. What are you thinking Akito?

Akito: Thinking that you should've kept him on a tighter leash.

Li Xingke looks over at him, curious.

Katsuhiro: What the hell are you talking about? He was given the same license as you are. Him going rogue couldn't be seen.

Akito has heard this before, but it doesn't matter.

Akito: Yea, right up to the moment where he wiped out the rest of his team and disappeared with fifty million in drug money two years ago.

Zhou concurs.

Zhou: Enough to hire his team and start his own campaign of terrorism.

Li Xingke: Our first decent lead since London and we get a donut. (to Katsuhiro) Go find him, Toshihiko. Now!

Katsuhiro exits. Leila enters. Li Xingke looks at Akito, pacing.

Li Xingke: Akito has Marico's death affected you? We know what losing someone can do to you. Do you still feel up to the challenge?

While Li Xingke speaks, Akito remembers the rifle range, double dates, bars...until...

Zhou: (shouting) Akito!

He looks up; face remorseful, but determined.

Akito: Yes. I'm up for it. This time the Phantom...is mine.

Li Xingke's phone rings. He answers. he eyes widen, shocked at something. He gets off and immediately tells Akito and Leila.

Li Xingke: That was the Black Knights. An unknown virus has obliterated an entire village in Tibet. The officials there say it's unlike anything they've ever seen.  
You two are going in to check it out-this may be one of Frankenstein's tests.

Leila: Let's move, we probably don't have much time.

Leila exits the room. Akito begins to leave, Li Xingke stops him.

Li Xingke: Lieutenant Hyuga, hold your temper.

Akito: Of course.

Li Xingke: Welcome to the Black Knights.

Akito exits the room, slams the door.

 **Khumbu, Nepal**

Cut to show Akito and Leila at the Sherpa Village, with a airship dropping them off while the two wear full protective suits of the Black Knights.

Akito: Our UFN contact was correct. Everyone within a hundred miles is dead.

Leila: Not everyone, this man is still alive.

Akito: How is that possible?

Leila: It's not...

 **Horai Island**

The Granberry lands at the island airfield. Li Xingke greets them.

Li Xingke: General Commander Li Xingke.

Oldrin: Oldrin Zevon, Head Knight of Glinda Knights.

Li Xingke: Welcome to Horai island. You've flown all the way from Europe and Asia to bring us the news.

Oldrin: Yes. it's being worse than that. German forces has pushed through up north to Russia, the Romanovs have been executed.

Zero then steps out the ship with little Anastasia in his arms.

Suzaku: Except one. Their daughter which was a newborn.

Li Xingke gazes down at the baby mysteriously.

Suzaku: Would you be kind enough to look after this child?

 **South China Sea**

A Britannian Destroyer cruises through the South china sea.

Captain: Keep a sharp look out helmsman.

Radarman: Captain! We just picked up something on radar here!

The Captain looks at the radar, a small bleep appears on screen.

Captain: It's coming at us at a great speed.

The destroyer suddenly explodes.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next Turn, The training of the** **W-0 Unit** **into the Black Knights** **!**


	15. Turn 13: The New Recruits

**Turn 13: The New Recruits**

* * *

As Europe feel the wrath of Vlad's iron fist, Russia was the first giant country to be overrun by the Xylvanian war machine. Airships of their own bombed cities after cities one after the other. The E.U. had two headquarters relocated, The city of Vienna, Italy and the city of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia after the fall and revolution of Saint Petersburg. Xylvania, with its vast military superiority, struck hard, gaining ground in early victories and putting Euro Britannia on the defensive. Emboldened by their progress and momentum, the Xylvanian set their sights beyond the borders of Asia.

 **Jeremiah's Orange Field**

The Gypsies' camp was held in the rain. The raindrops were heavy in the storms, the carts had some leaks in them. Ryo attempts to repair the leak.

Ryo: Damn Leaks! It's puking raindrops outside.

Yukiya: Getting your luck down-hearted there Ryo?

Ryo: Hey! Mine your damn business! Let me attend my business!

Ryo keeps plugging the holes outside in the pouring rain on the carts. We hear the SOUND of AIRSHIP ENGINES. Two Black Knights airships whirr across the orange fields. The Airships lands on the wet green grass. Yoshitaka Minami was wearing formal dress and sunglasses along with two strapping ADJUTANTS stride across the field.

Minami: Ryo Sayama? I'm Captain Yoshitaka Minami. Order of the Black Knights. I need a few words with you. In private.

Ryo: Say it now, say it quick, or get off my field. I've got a business to run here.

Minami: You've been summoned back to Japan.

Ryo: Who's doin' the summoning?

Minami: Your Government, Mr. Sayama.

 **Horai Island -** **MISSION ROOM - DAY**

Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano are led into the room by Minami. Zhou's eyes move to Ryo-

Zhou: He's here.

Zhou, Hong Gu, and Li Xingke stand, approach -

Zhou: (cont'd) Li Xingke, meets the W-0 squad.

Li Xingke: Ryo Sayama... (shaking hands) I'm Li Xingke, General Commander of the Black Knight.

Ryo: I know who you are. I watched T.V. once. Faction Leader of the Chinese Federation, right?

Li Xingke: That was a long time ago. I run this place now. And we've got a serious problem on our hands that Zhou here thinks you might be able to help us out with -

Zhou eagerly outstretches his hand. They shake. Zhou doesn't let go.

Zhou: I'm a big fan.

Ryo: I kinda caught that. (To Li Xingke) What's the problem, gentlemen?

 **Horai Island -** **BRIEFING ROOM - DAY**

Hong Gu reads the documents of Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano.

Hong Gu: Your records indicated that you're all experts in Knightmare Frames. Those are excellent machines out there and we would be nice to offer your assistance.

Ayano: Thanks … but we don't appreciate the offer.

Zhou: What do you mean?

Yukiya: We mean that ... we don't get paid with that kind of that money.

Ryo: Yukiya!

Yukiya: What!? I'm just being overloaded with this whole thing.

Li Xingle: What we're saying is an offer to return to your country.

Ayano: To Japan!?

Li Xingle: Yes! What do you say?

 **Grandberry**

The Grandberry comes to land in at Horai Island. Zero comes in to walk in the mission room.

Ryo: Speak of the devil!

Zhou: So you've finally come Zero.

Suzaku: I'd had stopover in Russia. What are the W-0 squad doing here?

Li Xingle: We've asked them for joining the UFN.

Zero looked at the group.

Suzaku: Join the UFN? Why do you want them?

Zhou: I can explain Zero. Ryo is the former leader of a Japanese terrorist group that once numbered at, ironically, eleven members; as time went on his group dwindled down to only three, despite this his trio eventually opposed the local mafia. His group's goal is the liberation of all Japanese from Brittanian rule, is only in finding a home for himself and his two friends.

Zhou: Yukiya Naruse here excels at collecting data and handling explosives. Yukiya is also extremely adept at tech related skills, bypassing Glasgow security measures and forging pilot credentials for Ryo, as well as hacking, undetected, into a military grade security system. Approximately three years prior to joining the W-0 Squad, Yukiya suffered from domestic abuse from other Japanese school boys who maimed his left hand and left him with a large scar spanning almost the full length of his hand. Because of this, Yukiya constructed an IED and bombed his school, killing his classmates and any others inside with the explosions and subsequent collapse, fleeing the ghetto via the sewers, it was there that he met Ryo and his Terrorist group whom he eventually referred to as his family. Due to the physical and mental trauma of his abuse; he bares a strong hatred of the Japanese people.

Suzaku: I see.

Yukiya: Don't mention why Japanese are stupid.

Zhou: And last here Ayano Kosaka, is constantly practicing Japanese Martial Arts and carries a kodachi.

 **Tokyo Prison**

An alarm rang out through the prison. The cells rumble, and the tear gas spills into the prison. Men in special suits arrives to Ashley Ashra's cellblock.

Ashley: I've been waiting for you guys!

 **Medical Examinations**

A doctor plays with a harpoon-sized needle in front of a nervous Ayano.

Ayano: You stick me with that thing, I'm going to stab you in the heart with it!

In another examination room, a doctor is explaining to Ryo how "shockingly bad" his cholesterol is.

Doctor: Your triglycerides are way high... and your bad cholesterol is shockingly bad.

Yukiya: Tell ya to lay off those pork rinds, Ryo.

This prompts Ryo to stand, rip off his hospital gown, and shake his groove thing in a pair of tiny tiger print briefs.

Ryo: Yeah, pork rind this. Pork rinds this!

He even pulls down one side of them saucily.

 **Psych Evaluations**

In a stainless steel room with gravy boats attached to the walls, Ryo completes a Rubik's Cube, then explains he has a doctorate from MIT and once taught at Princeton.

Ryo: Look, you wanna compare brain pans?

Meanwhile, a doctor starts a desktop kinetic ball display, and Yukiya is transfixed by it.

Yukiya: You know, I think this might be the most uncomfortable room I've ever been in in my life.

Meanwhile, Ayano cries and asks for a hug. So far, all their attempts at "quirky" have ended up "freaking confusing".

Ayano: l am not crazy. l'm just a little emotional right now, okay? You all throwin' all this stuff at me, man. Look- get- l mean- After this is over, could l, like, get a hug from you or somethin'?

Tohdoh and Sugiyama meet with a doctor looking over the test results, and of course our "heroes" have failed every single one of their medical exams.

Sugiyama: [going through the roughnecks' medical reports] Fail. Fail. Depressively fail! One toxicology analysis revealed ketamin, that is a very powerful sedative!

Ryo: Sedatives are used all the time, doctor.

Sugiyama: Well this one's used on horses.

Ryo: Some of these guys are pretty big.

Sugiyama: [to Tohdoh] You know, it would normally take 18 months to psychologically prepare pre-screened, viable subjects for battlefield travel. We have seen evidence of a wide fariety of territorial aggression.

Tohdoh: Can they *physically* survive the task? That's all I need to know here, okay?

Sugiyama: Personally, I don't know how they survived the tests.

Yet, somehow, they get approved by UFN anyway. They even insert a shot here of someone bringing down a big rubber stamp that says "Approved" on Ryo's manila folder.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next Turn, Einsatz's attack on the Britannian city of Ector.**


	16. Turn 14: Ector Attack

**Turn 14: Ector Attack**

* * *

 **Ector, Britannia**

 **EXT. GALAHAD AVENUE, DUSK**

The bustling Ector street is live at rush hour. People walk around, laughing, enjoying the nice summer day. Some people notice a MAN in a long trench coat. Must be cold.

The Man walks into MIGUEL'S, a local hangout by a subway.

 **INT. MIGUEL'S**

The huge, spacious bar has an east coast, lower echelon feel.

The Man, LIONEL KRAVICH, walks to the back.

Six men with three oversized suitcases sit at a table. Some action goes on around them, a patrons accidentally kicks one the suitcases. One of the men is not pleased.

DRUNK MAN: Sorry buddy! (noticing suitcases) Going on a trip?

TERRORIST #1: No. But if you touch my suitcase again, you'll have a one-way ticket to hell.

DRUNK MAN: Easy buddy, I'm Catholic...

The drunk man stumbles off. They all are calm, Kravich waits for something. His watch goes off.

KRAVICH: Secure the bar.

The men move, two go to the front and back, two remain at the table for a moment.

KRAVICH: All systems check...The com-link is up...call him.

TERRORIST #2: (pulls out cell phone) Got it. (to phone) Sir, we are ready and in place.

 **INT. CROWDED SUBWAY-RUSH HOUR**

Another trench coat talks in to his cell phone. He turns around.

The Phantom.

He nods to a another man across the terminal. The man sees the signal, nods to thirty of his comrades. A couple of people notice, look on nervously. This can't be happening...

They all stand. Five of the men pull out assault rifles, fire into the air. People scream in terror. Time to leave!

They pour out of the subway.

 **INT. MIGUEL'S**

People see the exodus from the subway, look on with dread. The TV shows a BNN special report bulletin. Anchorman RONNIE DIXON is live.

RONNIE DIXON: Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt our regular programming to bring you this breaking story. We have received this video from a terrorist called the phantom.

Some people exit the bar, while others watch. Kravich's men are in position.

RONNIE DIXON: (con't) Many top officials recognize the phantom since the london attack. Here is the video.

Phantom (Video): Hello Ector, I am the Phantom of Einsatz, I am called many other things by your media, but I don't believe in keeping a publicist.

Kravich's men fire in the air. The bar empties faster than a free buffet.

The TV doesn't notice, keeps broadcasting.

Phantom: I possess a weapon that will lead us into the future. What kind of future depends on the actions of my former employers. Unless the amount of one hundred billion dollars is transferred to the accounts numbers I provided in five hours time, these will detonate.

He motions to a large bomb, along with 4 smaller ones.

Phantom: There are enough viral antigens in this bomb to kill everyone within a 100-mile radius. Needless to say, the death toll will be... (smiles) ...catastrophic...and not entirely unfortunate. I hope your government will comply. (begins to fade out) A new age is upon us!

 **INT. SUBWAY LOWER LEVEL**

While The Phantom talks, his troops set up camp in the now-deserted subway and adjoining tunnels.

In teams of two, the men program mini-viral bombs, set them for five hours.

 **INT. BANK BUILDING**

A traditional bank. Three men inside arm a bomb.

TERRORIST: Nichol, we are in a bank. Why not take advantage of it?

NICHOL: No. That is not the plan. He would have us shot.

TERRORIST: You are right, Nichol. I wonder how Herr Pierre is faring?

 **EXT. KAY PARK  
**

Kay Park is beautiful on a hot summer day. Not for long. Forty-five of the Phantom's men storm the park in a perfectly timed ambush. Climbing over walls, coming out of bathrooms, his men are everywhere! Pierre Girdeaux leads them, wielding his flame-thrower, machine gun. They think Kay Park is a gunnery range, with officers as targets. The terrorists rarely miss.

Within seconds, the park is theirs. At two locations, they set up mini-viral bombs in the park.

Girdeaux is inside Euphemia's mausoleum to guard the main viral bomb, when JORGE MARCOS runs in. Latin, brown jacket, looks worried.

MARCOS: (bated breath, Spanish accent) Pierre, We have a problem! The police have begun to counter-attack! They have already killed at least six of our men! They brought KnightPolice with them! A smirk appears on the Frenchman's face. He stands, lifts his flame-thrower.

Pierre: (putting on face-mask) I shall be a good sport and go play with these children. Where are they?

MARCOS: At the main gate!

Pierre: Recall your men to the area of the first bomb, and tell them do not approach. I will handle these idiots...it is time for Britannia to know why I am called the Blue Baron!

Girdeaux slams a fresh clip into his gun.

 **EXT. KAY PARK MAIN GATE, NIGHT**

A large brick and concrete wall surrounds the entrance. A group of police and two swat teams move towards the gate. The S.W.A.T. CAPTAIN spots a shadow atop a stone pillar. Girdeaux. Mask down, itchy trigger fingers. The S.W.A.T. teams cock their weapons.

S.W.A.T. CAPTAIN: You! On the ground NOW!

S.W.A.T. TEAM MEMBER #2: Do it, asshole!

S.W.A.T. TEAM MEMBER #3: Don't be stupid!

Girdeaux looks at his opposition, readies his gun.

Pierre: (shouts) I will give you ten seconds to leave with your lives!

The police look at him with curiosity, then anger.

Who does this guy think he is?

S.W.A.T. CAPTAIN: He's not moving! Drop him!

The SWAT team members and police fire. The bullets bounce off of Girdeaux.

Pierre: (enraged) Fools!

He fires his machine gun, scatters the cops, killing four. He puts his gun away, pulls out an anti-knightmare frame missile, fires it at the KnightPolice, knocking it out, then unleashes his flame-thrower. The cops fire back at him-no effect. Girdeaux laughs, jumps down to the ground, fires his flame-thrower in all directions. The Blue Baron alternates between the gun and flame-thrower, annihilating his foes. Immune to bullets, perfect aim, one cop knows who he is.

Cop: It's the Terminator!

Girdeaux sees him, decides on the gun.

Pierre: Having fun yet?! (laughs maniacally)

One SWAT member gets close to Girdeaux, jumps to tackle him. He kicks him the chest. The man, stunned, struggles to his feet. A cloud of flame engulfs him.

Pierre: You're fired!

The one-man war continues. More men fall from the barrage.

Girdeaux puts away the weapons. He wants to feel a neck break. An officer kicks Girdeaux from the back. He turns around, annoyed.

Pierre: Next time, run.

Girdeaux punches him in the chest, the cop crumbles to his knees. A swift kick to his neck-*SNAP*, one cop left. The last cop. He fires until-*CLICK*-nothing left. Girdeaux stops in his tracks, readies his flame-thrower.

Pierre: Au revoir!

A pillar of fire reflects from the cops eyes.

 **Horai Island**

Akito: When does the operation begin?

Katsuhiro: Our intelligence was not clear. But Phantom's men are already inside the subway.

Leila: Is it the same virus?

Li Xingke: Yes. Enough to eliminate everyoneone within a hundred miles or more.

Akito: Procedure?

Katsuhiro: Standard intercept and eliminate. These are from our contact inside Interpol. Sasaki's team is already on search and defuse. You are the trigger.

Video surveillance is shown of Einsatz inside the subway.

Leila: I recognize Pierre Girdeaux and Ingrid. Who's the other one?

Katsuhiro: LIONEL KRAVICH, Phantom's Communications Expert. When you eliminate him you'll also have to destroy his Comm Uplink. You'll be dropped into the strike zone when the firefight begins. You'll have an hour to find your targets and take them out.

Akito: Do the locals know what they're dealing with?

Katsuhiro: No.

 **GEORGIA AVENUE**

 **EXT. GEORGIA AVENUE**

Firefights pierce his ears from all directions. Many terrorists scream phrases in German and Russian.  
Bullets *ZING* everywhere, a police car explodes in the distance. **  
**

Akito begins to run over, is stopped by Kento Sugiyama. He drops three terrorists with body shots,  
takes cover while Akito updates him.

Sugiyama: (shouting) Akito! We need help and bad! (pulls out a viral locator)There's a viral bomb two blocks east that we can't get to, another in the  
subway. But that's not the strange thing!

More terrorists appear, fire at their position. Akito returns fire, turns to Sugiyama.

Akito: What is it?

Sugiyama: (pointing to MIGUEL'S) That area is heavily guarded for some reason, any thoughts?

Akito: I'll worry about it later, let's go. You have a bomb to diffuse!

Sugiyama grits his teeth.

Sugiyama: Ok. I'm ready.

Akito doesn't respond, looks at the Sugiyama's viral detector. He returns fire, goes into an alley. Sugiyama follows closely, fires for cover.

 **EXT. GEORGIA AVENUE SIDE STREET**

The end of the alley, they're on an open street. A firefight's around the corner. They run towards it, shots rain down from the rooftops. Akito spots three. He pushes the agent into a crevice.

Akito: Be right back. He runs into the street. He fires at two, tosses a grenade at their location. He rolls into a crouch behind a garbage can. The explosion sends them flying over the edge. The third terrorist sees his comrades go down, stands up firing.

TERRORIST #3: Di-!

He is cut off as Akito shoots him between the eyes.

Akito: You first. (motioning to Sugiyama) Move!

Sugiyama hears runs behind Akito. They turn the corner.

Three terrorists besting two Black Knights soldiers behind two cars.

A fourth terrorist is on the rooftop with a rocket launcher. Akito yells.

Akito: Shit! Look out!

The Black Knights don't hear him. The terrorist fires with devastating results. The two cars explode, taking the soldiers with them.

The terrorists turn their attention towards Akito and Sugiyama, firing wildly. Akito pulls out a device that looks like a mini-disc recorder.

Sugiyama: This is no time for music!

He presses a button. A holographic image of Akito appears, runs out in the street, fires.

All the terrorists fire at the hologram. Akito rolls out, kills them with bullet rhythm, one-two-three.

They run into the bank.

 **INT. BANK BUILDING**

The remnants of a fierce firefight, bodies and bullet holes. Akito and Sugiyama run onto the main floor. The viral locator indicates the bomb is behind a large pillar.

Akito and Sugiyama run onto the main floor. The viral locator indicates the bomb is behind a large pillar. Akito doesn't notice the corridor to the left, where  
two feet step out of view.

Sugiyama: There it is, I'll handle this.

Akito: Got it. Hurry up.

Sugiyama diffuses the bomb, Akito senses something isn't right. He looks around, finds some blood, realizes where the terrorist is. Akito runs out, as the terrorist appears behind Sugiyama. He stands up, unaware of the assassin behind him.

Sugiyama: Bomb diffused! Let's go-uhhh!

Sugiyama drops to the floor, shot in the heart. Akito returns fire, rushes over to shaking Sugiyama.

Akito: Are you hurt badly? (Checks his wound) Damn.

Sugiyama: (hoarse) I'm...going to die, aren't I?

Akito: No! Not yet you are!

Akito then presses hard on the wound. Then some Black Knight soldiers enters the bank.

Akito: Medic!

Black Knight soldier: We'll take it from here!

Sugiyama: You'll have to locate the bombs, now...take this. (hands him the viral locator) Just use this near the bomb, and it will send a signal out to the nearest  
Black Knight agent. They'll know what, (coughs) to do.

Akito takes the locator, exits. While running back towards Miguel's, Leila calls him.

 **EXT. GEORGIA AVENUE ALLEY**

Leila(VO): Akito, are you there? Come in.

Akito: I'm here Leila. One bomb down.

Leila: Copy that. Be ready for anything, Li Xingke says that FEMA is scrambling emergency personnel the strike zone, so expect some kind of reinforcements. You'll still have to protect the agents though.

Akito: Done. Any word on Phantom?

Leila: Not Yet. Leila out.

Akito: Copy.

Akito runs back towards MIGUEL'S. He rounds the corner, three terrorists wait for him. They fire immediately. He takes cover, gets an idea. The terrorists move in, thinking he's still there. As they close the distance, a nearby terrace shakes. The men ignore it. When they get to the spot, a grenade's waiting for them.

TERRORIST: ACH!

Around the corner, Akito hears the explosion, smiles. MIGUEL'S straight ahead.

 **EXT. MIGUEL'S ENTRANCE**

He runs in, hears interference.

Leila(VO): Akito? I'm getting interference, but there's no detectable electronics in the area.

Akito: (whispering) It's Kravich. Radio silence-now.

Akito enters the bar.

 **INT. MIGUEL'S HALLWAY**

He sneaks around several corners. Two men are in the area. He holsters his 9mm, pulls out a taser instead. One of the men walks towards him. He stops for a moment to light a cigarette. Gabe creeps behind the man. The smoker turns, Akito puts the taser in his chest.

Akito: Those things will kill ya.

The lit cigarette falls to the ground, Akito sneaks on. At the end of the corridor, a gruff voice talks to two men.

 **INT. MIGUEL'S MAIN ROOM**

An elegant room with tables and bar. Three terrorists surround a miniature satellite dish. Kravich gives final instructions.

KRAVICH: I'm going to the subway to supervise operations with Phantom. I've already sent the codes, so just make sure it's undamaged.

Akito, still hiding, upholsters his gun for a Kravich head shot. But another terrorist spots him.

TERRORIST #4: Alert!

He fires. Akito dives into the room behind a marble pillar. The terrorists shoot at the unwelcome guest.

Akito: (looks, reloads) Shit!

KRAVICH: (pulls out AK-47) Akito I was wondering when the UFN would get involved.

Akito shoots in front of him, killing the whistle-blower. Kravich peeks out, motions his comrade to move ahead.

KRAVICH: I'm impressed. they even sent their best...Too bad it won't be enough!

Akito: (taking cover) Of course not. But your father knows better. Find any more pieces besides his ear?

Kravich is enraged.

KRAVICH: Sonofabitch! (fires wildly)

Akito takes cover, sees the other terrorist fire from around the corner. Akito sneaks around his position, whistles. The terrorist turns. Bye-bye. Kravich stands again-but there's no sign of Akito. Kravich walks cautiously, then realizes that Akito above him.

Akito: Like father, like son.

KRAVICH: No-!

Akito fires twice, but Kravich only hears one. He flips down, runs to the back of the bar to the satellite dish and various receivers. He operates the computer, pulls up a list of frequencies. He looks at the information, calls Leila.

Akito: Leila, tell Katsuhiro I've taken out Kravich. Phantom's in the subway, I'm headed there next.

Leila: Good work, Akito. Hook me in.

Akito puts his com-link to the base of the computer.

Akito: I also found Phantom's communications array but their uplink isn't here.

Leila hacks Kravich's laptop, she gets something strange.

Leila: Interesting.

Akito(VO): What is it?

Leila: He got access to a corporation database. Looks like genetic data.

* * *

 **A/N: Based from the script of the Playstation game Syphon Filter. In the next turn, the battle in the subway.  
**


	17. Turn 15: Rumble in the Subway

**Turn 15: Rumble in the Subway**

* * *

 ** ** **INT. MIGUEL'S******

Akito looks around, expecting company.

Akito: Tell me about it later. Ready to trace?

Leila(VO): How many numbers are there?

His eyes count seven.

Akito: Seven of them.

Leila: Shit, some of those are ghost codes. Let me have high and low numbers.

Akito: Eighty-nine point seven and seventy-six point four.

Leila: I'm on it.

Akito: Logan out.

Akito prepares to leave, some terrorists rush the doorway. He looks beside him, Kravich's HK-5 beckons.

He picks up the gun, lets them have it. Rolls, cap two, pushes off the opposite wall to get the others.

He runs outside to the subway, sneaks down.

 **INT. SUBWAY LOWER LEVEL**

Phantom, Ingrid, and two other terrorists stand guarding the bomb. His men patrol the subway. The mastermind is confident.

Phantom:(calm, to Ingrid) Everything is going to plan. Girdeaux has the park contained, the main bomb's armed.

Phantom nods.

Phantom: Best of all, the incompetence of the Britannian governments' special forces is exactly what I expected.

Ingrid: I wonder if the UFN has sent their operatives yet.

Phantom: I would expect so, but unless Logan can get past Girdeaux, the viral bomb will go off as planned-regardless of payment.

Ingrid looks at her watch.

Ingrid: Hmm...where is Kravich?

Phantom: Good question-he should have been here by now. (to Maivik) Call him. Luckily, he already sent what we came for.

While Maivik dials, Phantom walks over to another viral bomb.

Phantom: Brilliance...I-

MAIVIK: Commander, I cannot contact him! Nothing but static!

Ingrid walks over to Maivik's station.

Ingrid: Are you sure?

MAIVIK: Yes, I have tried all channels...nothing!

Phantom: (angry, grits his teeth) Then Akito is on his way here...

Phantom looks at the bomb, smiles.

Phantom: This bomb will greet him.

He turns it sideways carefully, motions Maivik over.

Phantom: Maivik, come and help me with the reconfiguration.

Maivik walks over.

 **INT. SUBWAY UPPER LEVEL**

Akito sneaks down to the subway. An enemy at the doorway. He pauses, head shot. Akito goes forward. Two guards on opposite routes on the other side. He climbs up the ledge, walks behind one. He pulls out his taser, clicks three times. The guard turns, eyes wide as he notices Akito.

TERRORIST: What th-

A taser-line to the chest makes him extra-crispy.

Akito: Shocked, huh?

The second terrorist hears a muffled cry, runs around the corner, into Akito's fist. He falls. A taser-charge later, Gabe moves on to the service elevator. Going down.

 **INT. SUBWAY LOWER LEVEL**

Akito steps out of the elevator, silently moves to the end of the corridor.

A terrorist idly stands by the track exit. Head shot. Akito runs, comes onto the main subway area. He hops on the tracks. One idle subway car behind him, another across. He keeps his head low, peeks over the top of the platform. Two terrorists, one by the bench, another patrolling. He backs up a couple of steps, takes aim with his HK-5. But inside the idle subway car...

 **INT. SUBWAY CAR**

Phantom and some of his men are making their way tothe front.

Phantom: The decoy is prepped. Tell the men to pull out now and move to the subway tunnel.

Phantom looks, makes sure all his men are present.

Phantom: (looking at his men) We have everyone? Goo- (turning, his teeth grate at who he sees) AKITO!

 **INT. SUBWAY PLATFORM**

Akito hears his shout, recognizes the voice immediately. The two adversaries stare at each other for a moment, exchange looks of hatred and revenge. Akito draws first, fires up at Phantom, he ducks. Some of his men rush out. Akito kills the windshield, a few terrorists.

*clickclickclick* Out of ammo. Not good.

Phantom punches out the windshield, returns fire.

Akito tosses the empty gun, takes cover behind a subway podium. He whips out the 9mm while Phantom's men fire at him.

Phantom: (shouting, to Akito) Akito, why do you continue to plague my existence?

Akito shouts back.

Akito: Three reasons. One, I don't like you!

He turns, caps one terrorist.

Akito: Two, you killed Marico!

Two more.

Akito: Three, I have a mint glove and you need a punch in the mouth!

Three run at him, eager for death. Akito grants their wish.

Phantom: How amusing.

Three Black Knight soldiers enter the battle from the service tunnel.

Phantom smiles, starts the subway car. Akito sees the future.

Akito: (shouts) No! Stay back!

It's all in vain.

 **INT. SUBWAY CAR**

The three soldiers jump right in front of the subway car.

Phantom: (adjusting controls) One more thing, Akito. Marico died screaming like a stuck pig! Something like...

Phantom hits the ignition switch.

 **INT. SUBWAY PLATFORM**

Akito watches as the Phantom mows them down. The agents scream as death takes them.

Phantom: (laughs) That!

Phantom stops the subway car, opens the door, fires at Akito.

Phantom: (to his men) Come! Let us depart!

Akito, heated, can't return fire.

Akito: Son of a bitch!

The remaining men board the subway car, while Akito holds his position.

Phantom: Until next time...

The subway car pulls off, Phantom closes the door.

Akito: (firing) You never learn do you?

He fires until the car's out of sight. Leila calls him.

Leila(VO): Akito! Get moving! There's a viral bomb in that area.

Akito: Damn! Tell Katsuhiro I've spotted Phantom. He's taking off, location unknown, in a subway car.

Leila: I'll send the message. Out.

Akito moves on to the end of platform. The viral bomb waits, glows green. He holsters his gun, runs over to the bomb, calls Leila.

Akito: Leila, I've found it. Call for disarming.

Akito looks around at the wrecked subway.

Akito: Any sign of Phantom?

Leila: I've detected the subway car, but it hasn't stopped yet.

The bomb beeps, grabs Akito's attention. It turns a deep blue.

Akito: Oh shit.

He turns the bomb over, it turns red.

Akito: This one's different from the others.

The last thing Akito wants to see. A timer.

10.

9.

8.

Leila: Akito, that's not viral! It's a-

Akito: Too late!

Akito sets a world record in "Running For Life".

5.

4.

3.

2.

1...

0.

He dives as the subway goes white.

*BOOM*

 **EXT. AIRSHIP INTERIOR**

Leila looks down at the impending explosion.

The blast causes destruction that would make Godzilla proud. Shattered windows, fire, debris everywhere.

The Airship struggles, the pilot maintains control, rises above the flying debris. When the smoke clears, a large portion of Georgia Avenue is now rubble. Leila frantically calls Katsuhiro.

Leila: Katsuhiro, We're going to need, Haz-Med crews and firefighters down here immediately!

Katsuhiro(VO): On the way!

Leila punches another key, calls Akito.

Leila: Akito?! Come in...Come in...

 **SUBWAY CHASE/JENSEN'S PERIL**

 **INT. DESTROYED SUBWAY**

The subway's a mess of flames, mangled pillars. Some debris moves. A hand emerges from the rubble-Akito. He struggles to get up, comes to his senses. Gabe looks like he lost a fight with a dirt mountain. He touches his ears, a trickle of blood. He reaches into his chest pocket, pulls out a spare earpiece.

Akito: (coughing) Leila? I'm here.

Leila(VO): Thank God, Akito! I thought you hadbeen killed!

Akito: Not yet, someone must love me.

Leila: You're lucky to be alive. Ten blocks of Ector just went into the ground. Phantom must've rigged the bomb to explode for his escape plan. I have no idea how though.

Akito checks around, finds his 9mm, inserts new clip.

Akito: I guessed as much. Any word on the park operation?

Akito avoids the flames, sees an area devoid of fire. He spots a shotgun, picks it up.

Leila: Not yet. Sasaki's team is moving in soon.

Akito runs to the safe area.

Leila: Akito, listen to me. The subway car has stopped at the end of a dual-track tunnel.

Akito: How do I get there?

Leila: There an entrance about fifty yards northwest. There's still a chance that you can catch Phantom!

Akito follows her directions, finds the tunnel entrance. It breaks off into a larger corridor.

Leila: The main tunnel runs for about twenty miles and goes into the country side. Akito's at the five-mile mark.

 **EXT. AIRSHIP**

Leila receives an update on her lap-top. She reads, tells Akito.

Leila: Uhh..Akito?

Akito(VO): I don't like that voice, Leila. What is it?

Leila: FEMA has begun its' operation and  
they're using that tunnel to shuttle  
emergency personnel to the destroyed  
areas.

 **INT. TUNNEL CORRIDOR**

Akito stops for a second.

Akito: So you're asking me to run through a  
tunnel with live trains on both  
sides!?

Leila(VO): It's the only way to Phantom. Expect resistance, as well. Leila out.

Akito: (sighs) I need a raise.

He runs toward the main tunnel.

 **EXT. NIGHT, KAY PARK FOREGROUNDS**

The park foregrounds. Beautiful marble encased trees,  
one walkway, no cover.

Thirty-five heavily armed Black Knight soldiers move through  
the grass in teams of five. Ready for anything.

Except this: forty-five terrorists surround their  
position.

Sasaki: Look alive, people...this is the perfect place for an-

Girdeaux and five men jump in front of Sasaki's team.

Pierre: (shouts) NOW!

All of the terrorists spring, unleashing a lethal  
volley of bullets. Ten agents drop.

The agents return fire. Some terrorists fall as well,  
but the agents catch most of the bullets.

Pierre: Kill them all! Let no one live!

It's like shooting fish in a barrel. The strike force  
dwindles, the terrorists win easily. Sasaki shouts to  
his remaining 6 men.

Sasaki: Fall back, now...scatter and wait for  
back up-Ackk!

A bullet goes through his neck. The remaining agents  
scatter in all directions, escaping Girdeaux's fire.

Girdeaux lifts his helmet, lights a cigarette. He  
inhales, French-style, exhales.

Pierre: Better than sex.  
(turns to Marcos)  
Jorge, gather a team. I don't want a  
single agent left alive.

MARCOS: I'm on it. That was simple.

Girdeaux hands Marcos the detonation activator.

Pierre: Guard this with your life, my friend.  
If I fall, you must act fast.

MARCOS: Si, lo comprende. But what about  
Logan?

Pierre: Leave him to me-if he's still alive!  
(laughs)

Marcos gathers some men, goes into the park.

Girdeaux gets on his com-link to Phantom.

 **INT. TUNNEL END**

Phantom and Ingrid talk while his men prepare for evacuation. They dress as Black Knight officers. An elevator waits for him. He's irate.

Phantom: You are to stay and take care of Akito, then join Girdeaux in the park.

Ingrid: But-

Phantom: The money is insignificant to me now- I want that bomb detonated! See to it!

Ingrid: (reluctantly) No money? But I thought...

Phantom gives her a look that would crush buildings. She cowers, his link rings.

Phantom: Is it done?

Pierre(VO): Yes, Mon ami. It was like smothering  
a baby...delicious.

MAIVIK: Commander, the data has been sent to headquarters!

Phantom: Good. (to Girdeaux) Make sure that bomb is detonated!

Pierre: You have my word, Girdeaux out.

*CLICK* Phantom looks at Ingrid again.

Phantom: Do not fail me.

He boards the elevator.

Ingrid: (shaken, then confident) Understood.

Phantom puts on the hood, the elevator closes.

 **INT. TUNNEL ENTRANCE**

The main tunnel's huge and cavernous. Two separate  
rail lines, dividers, platforms every thirty yards.

Trains run on opposite sides every minute.

Akito enters the tunnel. *SCREECH* He barely has  
enough time to dodge a train. He leaps back into the  
corridor, adrenaline flowing.

Akito: Shit, too close.

The train passes, he looks out, runs.

Akito: Are you sure this is the only way to Phantom?

Leila(VO): Yes. And hurry, there's less than an  
hour left. We also have an update on  
the park situation-Sasaki's team has  
encountered heavy resistance.

Akito: (suspicious) Damn. This whole mission feels wrong.

Leila: I know. Phantom's subway car's  
stopped at the end of the tunnel.  
He's probably still there.

Akito: He knows I'm coming, Leila. Anything  
else?

Leila: Don't use any explosives-it'll cause  
a derailment.

Akito: Copy. I'm on the move.

 **INT. MAIN TUNNEL**

Akito gathers his nerves, runs into the MAIN TUNNEL. He continues for a quarter-mile, when he senses company waiting for him.

Three terrorists on a middle platform. They fire.

Akito takes cover, but here comes the train!

He barely moves, takes aim with his shotgun. He dives  
towards them, killing two. The train steams by.

The third runs to the edge, looks down, nothing. A  
train approaches. He turns to a kick in the chest,  
right into the path of the train. It doesn't slow  
down.

Akito: I hope that got him on track.

Akito sees a red dot on his chest. He freezes, dives  
to the left. The assassin fires, hits his arm.

Akito: Ahh..shit!

He takes cover, examines the wound. Not serious, just  
pain.

He grimaces, peeks where the assassin fired. He sees  
red hair jump down.

Akito: I've spotted Ingrid in the  
tunnel, I'm going after her.

Akito chases Ingrid, who shoots back. Akito dodges, returns fire. Ingrid crosses the tracks, runs by another platform. Help arrives.

Ingrid: (shouting)  
Don't let him through!

TERRORIST #5: Da!

Ingrid moves on, confident in her men. Akito sees her  
stop firing, raises his shotgun.

Another train. He ducks into a side crevice.

The train passes, he lets loose on all three  
terrorists. He hops up on the platform, kneels, takes  
out his 9mm.

Akito: (cooly) No more running.

Perfect shot to the calf. Ingrid yells, falls. Hard.

Akito runs up to her, kicks away her weapon.

Akito: (questioning) Hope you had a nice trip, Ingrid. Now where's Phantom? Where are the other bombs?

Ingrid: (groggy)  
He's gone...you're too late Akito…

Akito: We'll see.

She loses consciousness.

A train's coming. He moves her to a side crevice,  
calls Leila.

Akito: I've got Ingrid , she's lost consciousness. She said Phantom's gone.

Leila(VO): Intelligence indicates there was an unauthorized airship lift-off. If he's gone, then that means-

* * *

 **A/N:** **In the next turn, Zero returns in Kay Park to find a long connection for a lost love's past.**


	18. Turn 16: A Shock in the Park

**Turn 16: A Shock in the Park**

* * *

Akito runs further down the tunnel. He needs a way out.

Akito: The bomb is going to blow whether or not the government meets his demands. Tell Katsuhiro that I'm going to see if-

Static...

Katsuhiro's voice

Katsuhiro (VO): Akito, I have a mission redirect. Get out of the tunnel, there's a manhole opening five yards from where you are.

Akito sees the ladder, climbs.

Akito: (annoyed and curious) What's going on?

Katsuhiro: Black Knights's getting slaughtered. The Park operation has failed, Sasaki's team has been nearly eliminated.

Akito: (shocked) What!? How!?

Katsuhiro: It was Girdeaux. You're on assist and trigger status. You must find the two separate viral bombs hidden in the park and call a CBDC agent to diffuse them.

Akito: Can I use the viral locator?

Katsuhiro: Yes, but these bombs are more complicated than the one in the bank. You'll also have to locate the main communications array and shut it down.

Akito: Damn, does anyone else work except me? Where's the main bomb?

 **A141F5 Ikaruga**

It's pouring heavy now.

Katsuhiro: Euphemia's mausoleum.

Leila: That's also where you'll find Girdeaux.

Akito: Can't wait. Any more reports of Girdeaux's force in the park?

Katsuhiro: Yes, we believe they're down to 45, maybe 50 men. You have to hurry Logan, you're the last line of defense.

Zero appears behind him.

Suzaku: I'll met him there.

Katsuhiro: Zero! You don't mean-

Suzaku: I know that mausoleum.

Akito reaches the top.

 **KAY PARK**

 **EXT. KAY PARK MAIN ENTRANCE**

Satan's playground. Dead officers, trees on fire, sounds of firefights.

It was a beautiful park, but now it's a war zone.

Akito: How long until detonation?

Leila(VO): Less than 20 minutes.

Akito: One more thing. Have a team pick up Ingrid, I left her unconscious in the tunnel, but chances are she's recovering.

Katsuhiro: Copy that. I'll send a team.

Akito: (prepared) Ok, let's do it.

Akito jumps into the park. He crouch-walks, stops at a small bush. He takes aim at one man walking towards him. Another atop a pillar. The pillar guard turns. Head shot for the first. Akito runs over, takes off the man's flak jacket, continues the man's route. He waves to the pillar guard. The man waves back.

TERRORIST #6: Park Entrance all clear.

 **EXT. KAY PARK WALKWAY**

A square bush with one terrorist next to a bomb.

TERRORIST #7: Viral Bomb #1 secure.

 **EXT. KAY PARK WALKWAY #2**

A large statue of a man on a horse. One terrorist next to bomb, another patrolling.

TERRORIST #8: Viral Bomb #2 secure.

 **EXT. Euphemia's Mausoleum.**

Girdeaux's next to a larger bomb, counting down.

Pierre: Main bomb secure. Keep your eyes open, Logan shall be here any moment.

 **EXT. KAY PARK MAIN ENTRANCE**

As Girdeaux says this, Gabe gives the pillar guard a double-tap. He falls to the ground. Another terrorist hears the noise. When he comes around the corner-

Akito: Wassup?

*BLAM* Akito checks the terrorist for weapons, finds a .45. He pulls out the viral locator, calls Leila.

Akito: Leila, I'm ready to start the bomb search. Hook me in.

Leila: Check. One second...

 **INT. AIRSHIP**

Leila uses her computer interface, numbers Gabe gave her earlier to pinpoint the viral bombs. She send their location back to the locator.

Leila: Akito? All right, we're in. The viral detector is low on power, so it will only pick up the viral signal when it's within ten feet. You shouldn't run into any other problems other than that.

Akito(VO): Except for the 50 or so terrorists trying to kill me. Where are the remaining Black Knights?

Leila: Scattered in the park, on stand-by for your signal. When you set a beacon, the nearest agent will come to your location. Xing out.

Akito: That's the first good news today.

 **EXT. KAY PARK** ** **WALKWAY****

Akito looks at the locator. Straight ahead to the

left. He moves slowly, sees a terrorist. He rolls around the corner behind a bush. The terrorist continues, stops across from Gabe. Taser time. A flash on the wall. The terrorist by the bomb hears the noise. He turns, hears someone crying for help in German.

He runs to get his comrade. Another flash on the wall. Gabe runs to the first Viral Bomb. He kneels by it, sets a beacon.

Akito: This is Akito, I have a viral bomb ready for deactivation, any agents copy? Over? A muffled voice.

Black Knight agent: On the way!

Akito: waits then he sees a yellow uniform in the distance, running fast. Three men chase him to the first bomb.

Black Knight Agent #1: Cover me!

Akito fires. Three shots, three bodies. Another terrorist tackles Akito. Advantage: Terrorist. Not for long. Zero reappears and twists the shotgun, shoots. The man  
smashes against the wall.

Akito goes back to the agent. The bomb glows green for a moment, fades. The agent sighs.

Black Knight Agent #1: Bomb diffused. I'll stay here and  
watch the bomb.

Akito: Alright-how come they had your  
position so fast?

Black Knight Agent #1: Because they're monitoring the channels, and I have no idea how they could've got equipment that advanced.

Akito: What? Can they monitor the secure lines?

Black Knight Agent #1: No, just the regular channels and radio surveillance.

Suzaku: (suspicious) Hmm...

Black Knight Agent #1: Zero, sir! I didn't know you were here.

Akito's com link activates.

Katsuhiro: Get moving. There's only 13 minutes left until the main bomb's detonation.

Akito: Copy. Did you acquire Ingrid?

Katsuhiro: Negative, she eluded two of our agents.

Akito: (surprised) What?

Katsuhiro: Your priority is the mission, Akito. Katsuhiro out.

Akito: (grudgingly) Roger. Logan out.

Suzaku: I'll handle the other bomb, you go find Pierre.

 **EXT. KAY PARK** ** **WALKWAY #2****

A statue. Zero looks at his locator, bomb number two is near. Zero creeps-expecting company. Two guards don't disappoint. He gets behind a tree, jumps out with his sword, and slashes them in the back. Another beacon.

Suzaku: Second bomb found!

The sight resembles five jackals chasing a gazelle. He screams.

Black Knight Agent #3: Cover me!

Suzaku takes out the .45, lays the smack down.

Two others fire on him. He circles around, whistles.

Suzaku: Two for one special.

He serves two helpings of lead.

Black Knight Agent #3: Bomb diffused! You're clear Commander.

Suzaku: Akito, Both bombs diffused.

Akito: Great Zero! But how do I get to Girdeaux?

Leila(VO): First path to your left through the tennis courts. More of Phantom's men, be careful.

Akito: Got it. Anything else?

Leila: Yes, Their main communication array. is somewhere in that area. When you find it, give me an uplink so I can locate their trigger-man.

Akito: You want breakfast too while I'm over there?

Leila: Dinner.

Akito: Women.

 **EXT. KAY PARK** ** **WALKWAY #3****

Suzaku, who overheard this follows Leila route, encounters resistance, Some  
stray Black Knight agents provide cover for him. He runs past  
the tennis courts.

Two large, grotesque Tetris blocks, kids actually  
play on this. One man at the top, life-span one  
second. *BLAM*

Akito climbs to the top, puts his com link to the  
array.

Akito: You in?

Leila: Bingo. The trigger-man is Jorge  
Marcos...

Akito(VO): The Colombian? Perfect. He shouldn't  
be too hard to find.

Leila: Careful, Akito. Since he has the  
detonator, he'll be antsy and ready  
to shoot.

 **EXT. JUNGLE GYM**

A terrorist tries to climb behind him, struggles. Akito calmly shoots when his head's in view, climbs down. Akito runs into the park hedge maze.

 **EXT. PARK MAZE ENTRANCE**

A terrorist walks out. Akito introduces to him to his  
shotgun. He runs around the walkway, spots...Jorge  
Marcos lighting a cigarette. Jorge looks up, recognizes Akito immediately. He fires  
once, hits the lamppost beside Akito. Not even close.

Jorge's legs think for him.

 **EXT. PARK MAZE**

Akito: Marcos, you should've stayed in Colombia. I'm going to turn you into a human gordita.

MARCOS: Pincha tu madre, Logan!  
(shouts)  
Girdeaux, blow the bomb! He's after  
me now!

He backs up into another path.

Akito: Save your breath for your prayers!

Akito closes in on Marcos, who ducks into another  
section. The agents runs by-or so he thinks.

Marcos walks out to check, realizes something is  
wrong, turns around. Akito shoots his hand, Marcos  
drops his gun.

In this web, Gabe's a spider to Marcos' fly.

MARCOS: (fearful) Logan, no! You need me, amigo. I can tell you things...

He points the gun at Marcos.

Akito: Like what? How you killed my agents?  
I don't think so.

MARCOS: No!

It's all in vain. One shot.

Leila(VO): Akito! You've got 5 minutes before Ector becomes becomes a hot zone. Euphemia's Mausoleum is fifty yards in front of you! Go!

Akito takes off towards the exit. Zero runs on an elaborate walkway, surrounded by trees. A clear path to his destination, no terrorists. He runs to Euphemia's Mausoleum, busts open the doors with his foot.

Suzaku: Pierre Girdeaux . . . I hope Phantom's paying you enough to die for him!

Pierre: Zero. . . Always the optimist . . . Look around Logan! This hall contains the mosaic depicting the entire history of your Late Princess Euphemia li Britannia . We are about to make an addition to it!

Suzaku: I don't think so Girdeaux. It ends here!

Suzaku rolls out behind Girdeaux-almost into a ball of  
fire! It scorches the area around him, he takes cover.

Girdeaux jumps off the podium, lowers his helmet.

Pierre: Where are you, Zero?

Akito appears takes aim, shoots at Girdeaux's helmet. Perfect  
aim. *PING*, right off Girdeaux's helmet. He turns  
around-launches his flames at them both.

The two barely takes cover again.

Akito: Talk about a hard head.

Pierre: (menacing) You cannot hide forever!

Zero looks at Girdeaux, takes aim at the fuel cord.

Suzaku: I don't plan to.

One swing of his sword.

Pierre: (surprised) Sacra Bleu!

A sudden outpour of fuel.

Pierre: No...this cannot be!

While Girdeaux tries to get control, he bumps and knock off's Euphemia's casket. Akito rolls in front of him. Girdeaux looks at him like a deer in  
headlights.

He can't shoot either-he's in a pool of gas.

Akito: I always did like French Toast.

*BANG* To say Girdeaux catches fire is wrong. More like he becomes the world's first living torch-with a career length of ten seconds.

Akito runs over to the bomb. The timer has stopped at thirty seconds. He breathes easy. Zero ran to check upon his beloved lover's coffin.

Suddenly, Girdeaux's com-link on the bomb activates.

Phantom: Girdeaux! Blow it now!

Akito picks it up.

Akito: I'm sorry, Pierre's a little hot under the collar right now. Can I take a message?

Girdeaux's on his knees, screaming in agony.

Phantom(VO): Akito! (laughs) You will not stop me!

Akito: Wrong again! Hear that?  
(puts the link in the air)

 **EXT. FREEWAY ENTRANCE**

A airship's in the background. His men are  
shedding the disguises, getting in vans. Phantom's  
disgusted at Girdeaux's screams.

Akito(VO): You're next. (dial-tone)

Phantom puts it in his pocket, gets into a van.

Phantom: Very good. Now, we rest.

The vans drive off.

 **EXT. Euphemia's Mausoleum.**

Akito: Leila, what happened to the bomb?

Leila: Well, Girdeaux stopped it a couple of  
seconds before you two started  
fighting. Where is he now?

Akito looks across the room, sees/hears Girdeaux still  
screaming on the ground. Fire is hot.

Akito: Burning his midnight oil. Get Black Knights in here and tell Katsuhiro I need an evac.

Leila: Copy. Great job, Akito.

Akito: You too. See you back at  
headquarters.

Then he turns to see Zero.

Akito: Zero?

He walks over to see him in shock. Not just because looking at a body, but just looking at a empty casket.

Suzaku: It's empty!

* * *

 **A/N:** **In the next turn, The mystery of the monster of the ocean is discovered.**


End file.
